


Heaven's Blessed Children

by Nika_Raven_Celeste



Series: Heaven's Blessed Children [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Kamado Nezuko, BAMF Kamado Tanjirou, BAMF Shinazugawa Sanemi, Big Brother Shinazugawa Sanemi, Cloud! Sanemi, Demon Slayer Kamado Nezuko, Demon Slayer: Kitmetsu no Yaiba Manga References, Gen, Gray Morality, Kie is Giotto's Daughter, Other, Protective Shinazugawa Sanemi, Protective Vongola First Generation, Sanemi and Genya are Alaude's Grandsons, Sky! Tanjiro, Soft Shinazugawa Sanemi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Storm! Genya, Storm! Nezuko, Vongola's Moral and Demon Slayer's Moral sometimes clashed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Raven_Celeste/pseuds/Nika_Raven_Celeste
Summary: In one world, Kie's parents are not much of importance. However, in this world, Kie born to Sawada Ieyasu, or better known as Giotto di Vongola. Founder and First head of Vongola. That alone, was enough to cause ripples in fate.Crossposted in FF.net
Relationships: Giotto | Vongola Primo & Kamado Tanjirou, Kamado Kie & Kamado Nezuko, Kamado Kie & Kamado Tanjirou, Kamado Kie/Kamado Tanjurou, Kamado Nezuko & Kamado Tanjurou, Kamado Tanjirou & Kamado Nezuko & Vongola First Gen, Kamado Tanjirou & Kamado Tanjurou
Series: Heaven's Blessed Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793509
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Sawada Kie is the Flower of the village. The most beautiful and sought after girl in the whole village. She may inherit her mother's face and black hair, however she also inherit her foreigner of father's blue sky eyes. A fetching combination that attracts attention whenever she come out from her house.

Despite for all attention showered on her, Kie can't say she likes it. No, it would be better if she said she dislikes it.

The affection is shallow. They are interested in her just because she's young, beautiful, and has exotic eyes. Add with the fact her father is very good friend and trusted advisor for Local Samurai Lord. Once she lost those trait, they will abandons her without hesitation, unless she manage to hold their heart or keep a "redeemable trait" that was too useful to throw away.

However, as a lady, as a girl, she can't outright say that without sounds condescending or like a whinny bitch. The only time she can openly retaliate is when they assault her and forced themselves on her, which give her all reason and permission to fight back, as she was taught the way of Onna-Bushido. Other than that, she had to rely on her father, her uncles, and her younger brother for protection against unwanted suitor.

Kie dislikes the gilded cage she living in. Dislikes the stiffing norm of how women should be obedient to men. Meiji restoration may be in progress, but some people has hard time let go of old belief when it was ingrained to their psyche since young.

Had she born as a boy, her life would be easier. Boy can play it rough, as long as it doesn't bring shame to the family.

At least her father and uncles indulge her in secret, to avoid their wives' wrath.

To escape that, she often played in the forest with her younger brother. Racing against each other, climb trees, catching fish barehanded, collecting insect and flowers, and digging up stuff. Yes, for all her womanly charm, Kie has tomboy-ish streak.

It doesn't help that her father just laughed it off and ask if she had fun. A silent approval.

Because of that, Kie feels more confident and at ease playing in the forest around the town. It helped that if any of her unwanted suitor tried to pursue her, she can get them lost in short time.

It also how she found the love of her life.

It was a very bright autumn day. Kie was playing Racing Through the Forest alone. Her brother ate something his stomach disagreed and now was told to stay at home.

During her playtime, she lose her footings and sent tumbling down, twisted her ankle and knocking off a wild boar.

The boar was less than pleased. It made angry noise and digging its feet to the ground, before attacked Kie.

With twisted ankle and unable to run away, Kie do the first thing she can think off.

She headbutted it.

Had it be anyone else, they would have lose their head and the boar would tore them. But Kie is not just anyone. She's daughter and the eldest child of Sawada Ieyasu, she was raised with way of Onna-Bushido, she was taught how to fight by her protective uncle and her intuition, another thing she inherit from her father, tell her the best time to strike. Her thick forehead collided with the boar. Hard. There's loud CRACK sound before the boar stumbled back with shaky steps, before roll over. Unconscious.

A voice croaked, "...wow."

Kie turned her head and find a boy, whom she never meet before, look between her and the unconscious boar with wide eyes and starstruck expression.

"Most people would try to run, or try to take the attack head on and redirect it away only to fail. Or they would meet it with weapon and fight back. But you just headbutted it and won. That was so cool." He gushed.

Kie flushed. "I-is that so?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. That was so awesome. Not even adult can do that, you know? You must be special." He said, then frowned. "But is your head alright? Does it hurt?"

"It's my ankle that hurt." Admitted Kie with a wince.

The boy nodded. "If you like... I can treat it? I am not a doctor... but I know some herb remedies that grow near. It won't be much, but at least it can help?" He offered.

"...that would be thankful."

The boy nodded and set down his empty basket, Kie wonder what it was for, before went picking some plants Kie don't know the name of. He expertly grind the herb with stone, before use them to treat Kie's ankle. To that end, he rip a small part from his sleeve to act as makeshift bandage.

"Done. It should be gone in few days."

"Thank you." Smiled Kie. "That was very kind of you."

"No. It's fine." The boy replied. "Do you need some assistance?"

"No, thank you. I can walk home by myself." Kie replied. She only has twisted ankle, not crippled. She can make her way out of forest, even if she had to leaning against the tree and take break periodically. Sure, she may have to deal with annoying boy, but she know for a fact her father and uncle were making rounds around the village today.

If she's lucky she can stumble into their patrol.

"I understand." Said the boy. "Then I pray you reach your home safely."

Huh, Kie blinked. For once a boy actually backed off when she says no. Usually she had to glare them or made subtle threat before they understand that no means no. Even then, some still thought she would change her mind if pressed.

Looking back, and yep. The boy just watched her with serene smile. He didn't even move to follow her. When their eyes meet, the boy would ducked bashfully with a blush that almost matched his eyes.

How curious.

For once, she was not being pursued. This boy is really curious.

Kie resolved that, once Knuckle-ji-san heals her ankle and she was done grounded, she will find the boy again.

Their second meeting was pure luck. Kie was following her mother visiting their neighbor who had just giving birth, then she saw flash of dark red hair. When she look for it, she found that boy helping an older, female version of him, selling charcoal. Their eyes meet and the boy smiled at her, before return to pay attention to old granny who want to buy some charcoal. He didn't even send glance to Kie.

For days to follow, Kie would saw the boy in various part of the town, selling charcoal to anyone willing to buy. Sometimes alone, sometimes accompanied by girls. Kie would have labelled him with something bad, had the girls doesn't possess exact same red eyes the boy had. Tell-tale that they were related, if not outright siblings.

Their third encounter was during a night. Kie was just returning from some late grocery shopping. Their kitchen lack some condiments and her father has some job to do tomorrow, he had to go out very early, so her mother sends her to buy the condiments. She was thinking what she should cook tomorrow, that she didn't see where she was going and ended up colliding with someone. "Kyaaahh!"

"S-sumimasen!" The one she hit apologizes. "A-are you alright?"

Kie looked up and see someone that start to become semi-familiar feature in her life. "You."

The boy grimaces. "Here, let me help you." He help her pick up the groceries, and breathe a relieved sigh when find that they are alright and still usable. "Sorry, for crashing onto you."

"No, no, no. It was my fault." Kie waved it off. "Though what were you doing on here?"

"Ah... Ochika-san's roof had holes in it. I offer to fix it."

"So... not only a charcoal-seller, but also repairman?"

The boy nodded. "My family isn't exactly well-off. I kinda had to learn some skill and do odd jobs. One of my sisters is going to marry soon, come spring. I hope I can earn enough to give her presentable kimono."

Kie nodded. Kimono are expensive. Period. The more elaborated the pattern was, the more expensive the price be. Losing one or staining one is considered a crime. Common people prefer bought threads in bulk and then weaved on their own rather than buy premade one. Easier for pocket.

"I hope she will have good life."

"Me too."

They spends some time talking. It was nothing out of ordinary. Kie feel safe and calm around this boy, unlike many other who made her skin crawls, and they strike comfortable camaraderie. It was nice, for the boy (whose name she learned was Kamado Tanjuro) never once tried to check her out. He look at her straight in the eye.

Then something cold touched their head.

"Snow."

Pure white, tiny, cold snowflakes are failing from sky like tiny, cold, and fragile thousands of shooting stars.

"Wow." Breathe Tanjuro. "Tou-sama did said first snow is miraculously beautiful... he was right. This is beautiful."

Kie was not ashamed she come back late, with pale skin and cheek burned red due cold. She enjoyed the experience watching first snow. It was beautiful and totally worth getting fever.

She hoped Tanjuro is ok. Unlike her, he can't afford to get sick.

~X~

_"Giotto."_

_"G."_ Giotto smiled and let his bestfriend, one of his oldest friend, come in. _"Tea? Sake? I would've offered you coffee, but I'm saving it for Alaude's visit."_

 _"Sake is fine."_ Replied G. Once the drinks and snack set on table, he start, _"Principessa had been going out lately, doesn't she?"_

 _"Yeah. She does. Good for her, though._ Rena-chan _and I were getting worried she might developed into shut-in if she only comes out if we nagged her too. She's been less complaining about boys. Not as much as she used to"_

_"And she was more jovial."_

_"True."_

SLAM! _"Dammit Giotto! Don't you think she was seeking a boy out?"_

 _"I know."_ Giotto answered calmly. _"Surprise the hell outta me, too. She's not in romantic stage yet, but soon she will. You have to see_ Rena-chan's _expression when she realize our daughter finally fell in love. God, I swear her squeals wake up old man_ Yanagi _."_

 _"For her father, you're pretty chill here. Normally you were out for blood."_ Commented G.

 _"I've seen the boy. He didn't set my Hyper Intuition off."_ Quite the contrary, Giotto's HI had been singing at how compatible the kids are it actually gives Giotto headaches until he learned how to not care.

Hooo. G now was interested. A boy from this small town that did not set off Giotto's Infamous Hyper Intuition, huh? _"What's his name?"_

"Tanjuro. Kamado Tanjuro."

"Kamado..." G tried to remember people with that surname. Hmm... not from merchant, or well off family. But he heard that name spoke in passing conversation. Not enough data. "Tell me more."

_"He has red hair. If yours is bright red, his is dark red. Kinda like cooling charcoal. And matching eyes. Which is fun and somehow poetic, since he was a coal burner. Kamado is said to be coal burners for generations. I think we had to see Asari Library Records for that." With permission, of course. "The tenth child in family and the only boy."_

_"And you approved this_ Tanjuro _boy?"_

 _"I've been following_ Hime-chan _, and I saw how the boy was._ Tanjuro-kun _have been nothing but respectful, if a little bit dorky around my principessa. You have to see it, G. They looks like made for each other."_

G narrowed his eyes. _"Are you saying what I think you were saying?"_

 _"See it yourself. Plus, Ugetsu want to see him, and I have planned a little test for_ Kamado-kun _."_

~X~

Tanjuro is not poor. Well, not quite. His family didn't have to scraps or beg for food, yes, but the money is very tight. He had to divided the meal between Okaa-san, Okiko-nee, Sana-nee, Akizuki-nee, Haruna-nee, Makiyo-nee and finally himself. He would eat the last, after his older sister eat. Charcoal burner didn't earn much, especially since they are not the only charcoal seller in the village.

_(Guilt. Things used to be worse. Tou-san died when he was seven. After passing down the inheritance. It was bad. It was so terribly bad that Sumire-nee, the first child of family, leave for work in big city and sends money home until no letter come from her anymore. It was so bad that frail Hikari-nee married out so she won't be a burden anymore. It was so bad that Kirika-nee and Sakae-nee starved themselves to death so that Tanjuro and Haruna-nee have something to eat three times a day and can buy medicine for sick Haruna-nee.)_

Tanjuro and his sister learn how to forage from the forest. Every autumn they would dig up roots and picking berries and saving them for winter. Autumn menu was solely fish and game meat they caught in traps. If they had salt, they can preserve some for winter. Their mother taught them herbs plant and how to use them, so they don't have to call for doctor or the kind healer Priest-san unless it was necessary.

That was the reason why, despite his manner, Tanjuro didn't have friends. He was too busy working and worrying about money to think about having fun. He didn't even entertain idea of a crush. Not until he was big and strong enough to carry more charcoal to sell and earn more money.

Until he meet Sawada Kie.

Sawada-chan is strange, but in good kind. Tanjuro never see a girl like Kie. She's beautiful with soul-reflecting blue eyes, and she carry herself with confidence, grace and kindness. She's honest, energetic, and is not afraid to get dirty. Strong too, if she can headbutted a wild boar to unconsciousness.

_(One day Tanjuro would gifted her with something. His family enjoy boar meat for three days and all of them had three times per day meal for once.)_

The second Tanjuro saw Kie, he harbor crush on her, hard.

He didn't say it. Kie is most sought after girl in the village, and her father was a trusted advisor of local lord family. Tanjiuro might as well be pebble on roadside compare to brilliant gem that was Kie.

Thus he didn't understand why he keep running into her, even if he didn't mean to. Or why she would seek him out for playing (and digging out edible food and catching fish). Or why she would ask him for things which ends up with them exchanging story, and parted with promise to meet again tomorrow.

It feels like dream, being able to get close to the girl he crushing for.

_(His sisters and kaa-san needles him for that.)_

He should know that Kie's family is going to check on him. He really should see it coming when the Samurai Lord "requested" a large batch of coal to last them winter and then some. But Tanjuro didn't see it coming, not until he was led to a dojo with the current head waiting in seiza. Despite the easy going smile in the man's face, Tanjuro feels like a rat cornered.

"Kamado Tanjuro, correct?"

"Y-yes?"

"Someone said you know how to fight."

"Ah..." Tanjuro shifted his weight. "It... it was actually not much of fighting... I was just learning how to defend my family..." and the movement is taking off from the Kagura Ritual. What kind of Fighting Stances that took page out of Dance movement?

"Regardless, take it." A servant presented Tanjuro with a well made bokken. "Today, I will test you. Depends on what you did, you may fail."

"Test? F-for what?" Did he slighted the Lord? But he was just a charcoal burner and jack-of-all-trades of some sort. He didn't remember he ever crossing path with the lord. The servants and patrol guards, maybe, but the lord or anyone from main family? He don't think so...

"Well, for instance," Asari-sama smiled, "there will be a penalty."

Shiver went down Tanjuro's spine.

Well...

He can't back out.

"...this one understood." He bowed deeply before taking the bokken. Hours of practicing Kagura Dance and his father's message kicking in. Tanjuro take deep breath in steady, certain rhythm and shifted his body to one he know the best.

Asari-sama look impressed. He nodded and taking his own stance.

There was a silence... and then...

CLANK!

Fast! The onlooker thought. That was fast!

In blink of eye, both male had disappears from view and reappears at center of dojo, bokken clashed against each other. They continue with barrage of strike, dodge, parry, block, and carefully thought feet movement.

It was clear that Asari Ugetsu was just playing around. Not only he was older, he also has more experience under his belt. Years away in Italy, serving Giotto as a Samurai and fighting for justice had done him great service in honing his Way of Blade. If he was serious from the get go, Tanjuro would be a cooling corpse by now, bisected in half and he won't realize it.

However, for a coal burner, Tanjuro has skill. The way he moved may has some unnecessary movement, and his strike are raw and inexperienced, but it was in no any means weak. Just give him some pointers, correct his stances and movements, and train him for few years, and he will be a formidable opponent. He already has the correct determination for it.

"Enough."

TRANK!

With that, Asari disarmed Tanjuro in one smooth movement. The bokken was thrown off from the redhead's hand and now laying few feet away from him. Asari's bokken was inches away from his chest.

Tanjuro was lost... and Asari _smiled_. It was not a cold smile or I'm-bearing-bad-news-and-I-don't-care smile from earlier. No, this one is genuine and a pleased smile.

"How was it?" He turned to the audience and ask.

Tanjiro followed his example, and he felt his heart dropped when she spotted four men in the crowd.

One is a red haired men. One of Asari family best enforcer. Tanjuro had seen him before, scowling and prowling the streets at night, but he do his job and caught the thief in short time.

Another was Priest-san. The local catholic priest and a healer. However, right now he was less of a priest and more of a battle-hardened warrior coming out of retirement, even if for short time.

Another was a man with hair like tempered silver, and eyes like it was made out of steel. And no, Tanjuro is not waxing poetic right now. By steel he means high quality katana that can cut you with just slightest touch.

However, the one that made Tanjuro nervous the most, was the man with sun-kissed hair and all-seeing blue eyes. The kind that look deep into your soul. The same eyes that Kie possess.

Without a doubt, he was Kie's father.

Silver predator was the first to speak, "Raw. Rough. Need more training." Tanjuro flinched at the cold tone. Well, excuse him for being pacifist! He only take up arms when himself or his family was in danger. "But he's show more promise than Idiota we're used to deal with."

"I agree." Red hair added. "Tch. And here I was hoping you fail."

Uhh... sorry?

"Kamado-san is manly to the Maximum!" Cheered Priest-san. "Such energy and Youth!"

...ooo...kay...?

"Ieyasu?"

Kie's father, Ieyasu, just smiled and looking at entrance to Dojo. "Well..."

The door was slammed open, and Kie thundered in. It's the first time Tanjuro see an Angry Kie. Yes, capital is a must. Kie's glare sends the servants into cowing and tremble in fear at other side of the dojo.

"TOU-SAN!" She hollered. "Explains! NOW!"

Ieyasu smiled. "Well, your mother was getting afraid you might be old lady... so Tou-san thought to give you a help in picking up fiance."

Kie... is going to get engaged? Something inside Tanjuro cracked. And oh, it hurts. He had to bite his lips while forcing himself go through that series of special breathing just so he won't burst into tears. His chest hurt and heavy. Why was he involved in this? Did he commit a grave crime somehow or what?

No surprise there, Kie flipped her lid. "ENGAGED?! Tou-san! You said you are on my side!"

"I am." Laughed Ieyasu. "And your fiance is already here." He stepped aside.

Kie was about to tore him a new one, before she caught herself when she saw a familiar figure standing in middle of dojo with downcast expression. Instantly Kie's wrath is lit anew.

"Oji-san." Her anger was so great, she had passed yelling stage and entering 'I-m-gonna-murder-you-and-I-will-enjoy-it' sweetness mode. Ugetsu gulped at that. "What did you do to my Sunshine?"

"A-ahaha..." Ugetsu sweated. He knew despite taking after her mother in looks department, Kie is Giotto's daughter through and thorough. They even had same kind of poisonous sweet smile and death glare. It doesn't help that Kie inherit Giotto's eyes. "Well... you see... we kinda had a small chat... and a little bet..."

"What. Happened."

 _'This is going to be hurt',_ grimaced Ugetsu. Sighing and resigned to his fate.

Giotto is owing him a big one for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a What If AU, with Kie as Giotto's Daughter, retelling Kie and Tanjuro's childhood before they married. Because Kie only briefly appears in Canon and Tanjuro is posthumous character, there's not much known about them, which was wellspring for plot bunnies. How they meet? What about their family? How was they when they were young? People grow and matures over the time. That's why Tanjuro is kinda dork.
> 
> There's character for "ten" (十) in Tanjuro's name. Why? What about his family? Does he have siblings? So I made up his background.
> 
> Tanjuro has nine sisters. he is the tenth child in the family and the only son, which is why he learn Hinokami Kagura despite being the tenth child. It passed to eldest Son, unless there's no son in the family or the father won't life long enough to pass it at the son.
> 
> Kie is stated in Wiki that he once defeat a Wild Boar by headbutt. WHY she feels the need to facing a wild boar in the first place?
> 
> Also, if Kie's attitude seems too tomboyish and not Nadeshiko-like, well... here she is Giotto's daughter. In my Headcanon, Giotto is used to be street boy before he founded Vongola, and he was from Italy. He had no idea how to raised a daughter, so he raised Kie like how he raised a boy, albeit pay more attention to how woman behave. So Kie is strange mix of womanly-and-tomboyish. Sometimes she's a sweet lady, sometimes she behave like a boy. Of course Kie's mom, Giotto's wife, knowing this and lecture both of them how a woman should behave. The thing is, Kie prefers being free, so she play pretend Nadeshiko around her mom and the villagers, whereas around Giotto and Vongola 1st Gen she act as she pleased.
> 
> She will mellow out later.
> 
> And the why Asari didn't chide Giotto, well, he thought it was Italian stuff. And he is Samurai. he taught Kie what to expect from a Samurai's wife in case something happens.
> 
> Fun fact: Asari is surname. Ugetsu is the given name.


	2. Chapter 2

Her family, Kie decided, were _ridiculous_. Yes, she loved them to bits, but there's times where she want to take out her naginata and smack them upside THE head with its blunt end. Or headbutted them so hard their skull cracks. This, was one of those times.

She can't believe it. Her father set her up for arranged marriage when he fully aware Kie despised the mere notion of it. She is not pretty bird to be caged. She is not Tatami door or wet blanket or weak-willed woman. She's a Sky born and Sky raised. She yearn for freedom to choose her own happiness and life. Sure, she was a woman thus sometimes she dreams to settle down and having adorable kids to spoil. However she would like the freedom to choose her husband thank you.

So when Akari-san tell her that her father and uncles had been waiting for her in dojo with her fiance, it was understandable that Kie flew into rage. She mean, her father used to support her but suddenly he arranged a fiance for her? Who was that impostor and what he did to her father?! Kie have some choice of words to say.

Main reason of her anger because she already liking someone. Tanjuro-kun. The only male who, despite crushing on her keep his hand for himself, did not ogling her, and did nothing to impress Kie. He didn't show off his strength, skill, or nonexistent wealth. Did not trying to buy Kie snacks or accessories or showering her with either complicated or badly written poet. He was just being there. Stood at the side and patiently listen to what Kie had to say. Steadily watching her from afar, trusting that she can deal with her problem by herself. He didn't made move, and whenever he gushed about her, he stays away from topic like wealth, connection, or her appearance, aside from mentions of her eyes.

That smooth dork. Does he realized that by giving up impressing her as a fool's errand, he made Kie become even more interested in him? Does he know that every time Tanjuro praised her for something that Kie had done, and giving her sunshine smile, he made her fell in love with him even more?

She likes him the best. Being around him made her feels like she was complete. Perfect. Like nothing can hurt her anymore. A brilliant sun to her sky. She planned to tell her parents that she found a boy she actually likes and willing to settle down with, only for her father to sprung up he had picked her fiance.

Her anger set ablaze more when tou-san said it in Tanjuro's presence, visibly hurting him. She had half mind to headbutt them so hard they will have lasting brain damage, before eloped with Tanjuro-kun.

Then it's turn out her fiance is none other than Tanjuro-kun. Tou-san saw her affection and arrange a test in which Tanjuro-kun passed (and sneakily said even if he didn't they are still going to get engaged anyway).

Her family were so damn ridiculous. What's up with that crazy plan?

_(Kie feels no regret burning her father's meal for the next week. Serves him right.)_

To prepare for the trouble that undoubtedly would arise once the news broke out, Tanjuro was trained by her family.

Ugetsu-ji-san taught Tanjuro how to make his movement even more effective. ("You have gift for blade. Hones it, so you may protect your family."). During family dinner, Ugetsu-ji-san retell what Tanjuro told him. The Dance of Hinokami Kagura. It was where the move come from.

_("It was total shame the creator had passed away. Only genius can hid sword katas inside Dance movement. Katas and Moves may be similar but they are fundamentally different. Dance is all about grace and be pretty or attractive. Katas, if applied to real fight, is to be deadly and strike your enemy before they can cut you down. Grace is optional." Ugetsu sighed regretfully. "Do you had ANY idea what an achievement is that? Creating one Sword stance is already difficult. Suure, improvisation on the spot is possible, but those are rare and reserved for genius AND Master. You have to think how it would move, the footstep and sword swings, how much strength needed, and then testing if it worked or not. And that genius creator of Hinokami Kagura created TWELVE forms! If only he's still alive... I would LOVE to collaborate with him.")_

Alaude-ji-san trains Tanjuro how to fight barehanded and how to recognize tell-tale signs. ("Constant vigilance, Omnivore. Your life, Principessa's life, and both of your happiness are on he line. You either fight those vultures or let them take it away. And you not always had weapon on hands."). Of course by training, Kie mean beat Tanjuro down to the ground several dozens time.

Tou-san taught him the Secret of her Family.

_("Hyper Dying Will Flame." Tanjuro looked at radiant sun ray in his hands, as his future in law explained. "The Flame of Will. Manifest only at your greatest time of need, usually in which you were half dead but keep fighting to survive. The will to obtain or protect something, even if you have to jumped at hell, turned it upside down and sideways, and the get out even if you had to crawls your way. The strength depends on your Will.")_

Once Tanjuro is able to summon and banish his Flame at will, he was send to Knuckle-ji-san, since they had same type of Flame. Knuckle-ji-san taught Tanjuro how to utilize it. To heal and to fight and to comfort. Tanjuro absorbs the knowledge like sponge.

In meantime, Kie did not sit idle either. She bugged tou-san to train her in Sky flames, specifically honing her Hyper Intuition. She badgered Akai-ji-san to taught her fighting when Alaude-ji-san isn't available. She trained her naginata until she collapse in exhaustion. She also paid interest in economics and natural resources, which was edible and which was poisonous. Learning how to set a trap and hunting for food.

She also get to know her future in-laws. Tanjuro's sisters are awesome in their own right, even if they like to tease their baby brother.

Her Sunshine is working hard for her sake, so she would work hard for his sake too.

They completed the training in same time, and married two months afterwards. Their marriage was a private affair, with only family and close friends can attend it. The news won't be spread until three weeks after marriage.

As expected, there's trouble.

Some of her suitors had finally gave up, and decide to pursue other girl once they knew Kie was off the market. However, the rest feel indignant that her father bestow her to a "poor charcoal burner" and not them.

They know that protesting directly to her father was simply Suicide. Asari Family is know for its fairness and honorable judgement, but they were not pushover. They can and WILL arrest them. So they go after Tanjuro with intent to beat him within inch of his life, if not outright kill him

Tough luck, idiots. Alaude-ji-san is ten time scarier than all of them combined. Whatever they cooked up hold no candle compares to Alaude-ji-san's spartan training. Tanjuro easily dispatched them and tying them to the trees.

Alaude-ji-san and Akai-ji-san* laughed (or smirked, in Alaude-ji-san case) when they heard the news.

When they realize brute force yield nothing, they witched tactics by economic isolation. Many of the fools were merchant or own a shop or something, so they refused Tanjuro or raised the price criminally high. They also did not buy charcoal from him.

Economy was hard, but luckily Kie can and readily hunt food from the mountain. They also decided to sell the coal to other town. Three-days-walking distance town, and they bring a lot of charcoal, but it was worth the effort.

The campaign last for over six months, in which after that the officials cracked it down and throw the perpetrator to jail. The case? Causing disturbance at the neighborhood and economy depression. The way they so readily and carelessly raised the price or throw out customer they didn't like cause the rest of villagers to become uneasy and afraid they were the next, which in turn lower the productivity, which make low profit, and so on and so on.

By time it ends, Tanjuro and Kie has another problem.

Kie's brother, Yoshimune, left to Italy.

Worse still, he express interest to join Vongola. The Once Vigilante Group her Father and Uncle founded, that now had become a criminal organization.

She don't know what happening at her father's home. She doesn't understand why her brother willingly went to the far off nation where their father and uncles flees from. The only time their father return was to pick up Lampo-ji-san, another of his honorary brother, and Maria-ba-san, who was Knuckle-ji-san's much younger sister**.

There was a lot of screaming and yelling that day. Tension were high, you can cut it with knife, and it looks like brawl will happens at any moment.

In the end, Yoshimune left, along with his wife, Makiyo-san, who was Tanjuro's youngest older sister. They left in middle of night, somehow slipping away without anyone notice. By the time they knew, it's too late. He left, only leaving a single letter behind.

Tou-san locked it inside a box.

Tanjuro was stressed, he lost weight and once nearly slipped and fall from cliff. He put up a brave front, but Kie can see, can feel, how he was hurting. She feels guilt. If not for her idiot of brother...!

Kaa-san dies that winter. She was young, barely fifty, but the stress was not kind to her.

The stress also got into Kie. Food taste bland, and it feels like world doesn't matter anymore. The only reason she haven't hang herself was she has her Sunshine.

After months of sorrow, and near miscarriage that scares Kie more than anything, Ugetsu-ji-san was the first one to snapped. He challenges everyone but Kie into spar, and beat their collective ass. Except Alaude-ji-san. But Alaude-ji-san was so strong and undefeated. Even then Ugetsu-ji-san give him hard time. And he's especially vicious when battling tou-san.

"For Amaterasu's sake! It's NOT your fault your son went rogue, Giotto! He must have his reason! And he left a letter, didn't he? So do us all a favor and read it, or I swear I _**will** _break your spine!"

The sight of usually unflappable Ugetsu-ji-san yelling and screaming and fighting like demon possessed is so scary, Tou-san can only nodded, pale faced and shaken.

The letter is open, and read. What written here, flipped their world upside down and take them to brand new guilt trip.

Yoshimune left not because arrogance, or craving for recognition, or other things. He left because he cares.

He had encounter Italian-speaking foreigners on business trip to Edo. They were talking about tracking down Vongola Founders, the first generation, and kill them. When Tou-san and others left to pick up Lampo-ji-san and Maria-ba-san, they are not sneaky enough and someone saw them. That someone reported to the current Boss, who decided he can't afford someone else usurped his throne.

Yoshimune decided to act as bait. He will lie about his family whereabouts, and placed ALL target at his back. Hopefully by this they will stop sending assassins to Japan. Makiyo come with him to supports him, and to "convince" Ricardo Vongola that there's no other "loose end".

Come July, Kie gave birth of her firstborn child. A boy with dark red hair and red eyes, miniature version of Tanjuro.

When presented to their family, her father actually cries as he pressed kiss on his grandson's forehead. Whispering thank you over and over again.

"...what is his name...?"

"Tanjiro." Kie replied. Tired, but smiling in a way she haven't been since her brother's departure. "His name is Tanjiro."

For the onlookers, it looks like she loved her husband so much that she named their son after him. They aren't wrong, but they weren't exactly right, either.

Tanjiro is written for "Child of Charcoal Who Heals". For his birth brought back smile and feeling of content and peace that they thought was lost. A soothing balm for their scarred soul.

Tou-san smiled. "Tanjiro... a beautiful fitting name." He whispered. "Welcome to the family, Precious Little One."

~X~

Kamado Tanjiro born with fire in his veins.

He didn't expect it to be near literal phrase.

It starts with accident. Tanjiro was shielding Takeo from failing shelves. Then, the next thing he know, while his brother is fine, even if he passed out in shock, Tanjiro was on fire. Cue Tanjiro launched himself to the snow outside, trying to put off the fire.

"Get it off get it off get it off!" Tanjiro rolled on the snow.

"Tanjiro! What are you doing?!" Kie heard the disturbances and went to see what it was. Imagine her surprise when her son was rolling on the snow like crazy possessed, with forehead on fire and eyes burn amber-gold.

"Okaa-san! Help!" Wailed Tanjiro.

Kie snapped out from her shock. "Right... Tanjiro, Tanjiro! Calm down! The fire won't hurt you, so calm down. Take deep breath, Tanjiro. Breathe with kaa-san, come. One, two, inhale... one two... exhale..."

Tanjiro listens and follow. Inhale... exhale... Inhale.. exhale... Slowly he break through the panic and calmed down. Slowly, with his panic level decreasing, the flame slowly getting smaller and smaller, until, fwoosh! It's gone.

"It's gone! It's gone it's gone it's gone... thanks... kaa-san..." and Tanjiro fell, unconscious.

"Oh dear." Kie sighed. She know that her children are going to be Flame Active before they turned adult, seeing that their Parents are Flame Active themselves, but for Tanjiro to went active his before hitting puberty... She hoped there will be no complication in his development. Amaterasu know what Hyper Intuition could do to brain development. Either they mature too fast or went insane from information overload.

Looks like they are going to visit her father tomorrow.

~X~

Giotto stares at the brilliant Sky Flame in his eldest grandson's hand. Then at Tanjiro's very familiar shade of amber-orange mixed with gold. He swallowed.

Dual Flames. A powerful Sky with equally powerful Sun secondary. Unsurprisingly, since Tanjuro is Kie's Sun Guardian. Still, he was so young and yet he was already Active. Kie had been thirteen when she first awaken hers, Yoshimune was fourteen. Giotto himself have no idea about flames until he was seventeen. Tanjiro is only _eight_. And he go straight to Hyper Dying Will Mode.

God, what this means for him?

"Tanjiro-kun, little one, do you feel something weird?"

"Umm..." Tanjiro squirmed... "T-there's something... like a voice, but not voice? I dunno... hard to say. It... it telling me things... weird things."

"What things?"

"...uhhh... I dunno... " Tanjiro shook his head. "Too fast... too hard... not enough words? Can't say it. Don't understand."

There's sounds, laughing, screaming, yelling, something like names, but it doesn't have sound at all. It's silent. But it is loud in same time. So loud it hurts. Then brief of color. He think he can make blue, pink, yellow, white and black? Something like wind, water, mist, flower, lightning, fire and... what were _those_? But then they passed on and swirling around, it actually hurts Tanjiro's head a little bit... okay. That's a lie. That hurts a lot he want to cry.

"What is this, jii-chan?"

"That, my adorable grandson, is something special." Smiled Giotto. "Something precious and while everyone has _potential_ for it, not everyone can **_use_ **it. And not everyone can see it either." He know, he had once made mistake talking to Flame Inactive and be seen as lunatic.

"Does Tou-chan and Kaa-chan have it?"

"Yes. They have and they can see it." Of course they does. Giotto had hands in their Flame training. "Tanjiro, listen to jii-chan. The voice in your head... it's called Hyper Intuition."

"Hyper Intuition?"

"You know, like you know that touching fire is hurt, or like when you feel something will happens? Hyper Intuition is like that, but stronger." Tanjiro made an O with his mouth. "Listen well... your Hyper Intuition might does not made sense, but they never lies. And their advice, what they told you, is always for your own good. So when they told you to do something, you do not doubt them. Just do what they want you to do. Especially when they were screaming and you understand what they mean. They are never wrong."

Sure, sometimes their advice made no sense, but Giotto did not regretting it. His HI keep him alive, even if he had gone through several loops first. Over half of them being unpleasant and painful, but his limbs are still intact so it wasn't THAT bad.

For next month, Tanjiro lived with Giotto. Taught to watch and learn about Dying Will Flame and its property. The base, the tell-tale of Flame Active, Passive, and borderline Active. About what he can and can't do with it. The responsibility of Flame Active and consequences.

Giotto always bring Tanjiro with him, so Tanjiro can see and learn what to expect from a Sky.

It pains him that his grandson have to mature fast, or at least faster than his peers. Active Sky doesn't stay innocent or clueless for long. The world readily feed them information whether they like it or not. That, is the truth of a Sky. It's only matter how much the world shoved to their brain and how much they understand.

"Nee, jii-chan," one night Tanjiro tugged Giotto's sleeve, "does jii-chan went with Akai-jii-chan earlier?"

"No. I was in library with Ugetsu. Why?"

"Umm... be-because I feel Jii-chan around Akai-jii?" Tanjiro tilted his head. "Like, like Jii-chan held Akai-jii's hands."

Giotto smiled and patted Tanjiro's head.

"That's Flame Imprint."

"Flame Imprint?"

"Yes. Flame Imprint, is a Mark an Active Flame leave on others. Be it another person or place or stuff. It basically a sign for another Active Flame to know what or who belongs to who. Like Claims."

"Like a Cat!" Tanjiro's eyes brightened. "Cat rubbed against stuff to mark them!"

"Exactly. Like that." Giotto nodded. "The Types that often use Flame Imprint are Cloud and Sky."

"Sky too?" Cloud, Tanjiro can understand. They are territorial. Like Wild Animal marking it territory and readily rip apart any intruders. But Sky too? Why?

"Yes. Because us Sky, when found a matching Guardian, we would grab hold of them, and never let go. Ever." Giotto's smile turned sad. "Even if we had to do something stupid... even if it hurts said Element."

Not many know it, but there's another reason of Daemon's hatred over him. Elena's death and Vongola's Army disbandment aside, Giotto had forcibly Marked Daemon.

It was lapse of judgement caused by numerous amount of alcohol, stressful weeks, and the fear and pain when Giotto feel his bond with Daemon weakened. Culminates in when he feel Daemon and Ricardo bonding over something, and Ricardo's Sky-Storm flame reach out to Daemon's _Bonded Flame_. Weak as it may, there's still bond between Daemon and Giotto, and Ricardo dare to poach the mist.

When confronted after, and Daemon show signs of choosing Ricardo over Giotto and the blond just... _**snapped**_. He lashed out and held the Mist by throat, hands burning and leave hand-shaped imprint around Daemon's neck. Like a brand to cattle. A sign for the world to see, that no matter who the Vongola Boss is, Daemon is Giotto's first and foremost.

It ends badly.

Last time they see each other, Daemon actually buttons up his uniform and wear scarf, in middle of summer. And had thick concentration of Mist Flame around his neck. Even then, there's undeniable feels of Giotto's Flame Imprint on him. Daemon can't hid it, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

"Jii-chan? Why crying?"

Giotto snapped out from his trip to memory lane. He realized that his cheeks are wet. Tanjiro's big, dark red eyes stares at him. A hint of understanding in those eyes.

...that's right. His Hyper Intuition feed him the information, even though Tanjiro didn't understand, he had some hint about it.

"Tanjiro..." Giotto whispered. "Promised Jii-chan something."

"Mmm?"

"Promise to never forcefully imprint someone. If it was a stuff, you can do as much as you please... but if it was someone else, a person, then promise me, you will have their permission first before Marked them."

"Jii-chan?"

"Swear it over Amaterasu's name, Tanjiro. Swear it over your life."

"O-o-okay... Tanjiro swear to ask for permission first."

Giotto smiled sadly.

He hoped his grandson is luckier than him. He hoped Tanjiro won't have to go through heartbreak just like fool of his grandfather was.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *We never know G's full name, and his hair is reddish pink, so he was nicknamed Akai, after his hair color.
> 
> **Ryohei was uncannily similar to Knuckle, like genetic throwback. But Knuckle is Priest, and he might have took Celibacy Oath, so he can't get married, ever. Enter, OC, Maria, who is Knuckle's sister. So in this fic, Ryohei and Kyoko are indirectly related to Knuckle.
> 
> Also, a little tidbit about Sky Possession. Cloud is not the only possessive one among the bunch. Sky is also a Possessive Flame, except their possessiveness is much subtle. They only possessive towards their bonded flame. Their guardian. When Harmonization happens, the Sky also feels it and have the need to comfort his/her Elements, thus the possessiveness. The Incident where the usually pacifist Giotto snapped badly led to the rule to never poach / try to harmonized with already harmonized Element. The said Element's Sky would get Royally pissed off and went berserk on offending Sky.
> 
> Lastly, say Hello Chibi Tanjiro~


	3. Chapter 3

Dying Will Flames. Manifestation of Human's Life Force, brought forth to world by will to continue to life despite being inches away from death. All Human carried Dying Will Flame in them, because at their core Humans are survivalist. Determinator. Once they set their eyes towards a goal, they will do anything to reach that goal. It doesn't matter if they achieved it within their own lifetime or they passed down to next generation. One way or another, that goal will be realized.

The concept exist long time ago, but only truly brought to the world's view not too long ago, when a certain system was made.

Dying Will Flames of Sky divided into Seven Types, resembling Rainbow in color. Storm, Sky, Sun, Lightning, Rain, Mist, Cloud. Each type as their own characteristic.

Harmony Sky, Disintegration Storm, Tranquil Rain, Activation Sun, Hardening Lightning, Construction Mist, Propagation Cloud.

For a Sky, they also receive addition power. Sky Intuition. A clairvoyance of some sort. Their Intuition is more sharper than any gut instinct, allowing them to "feel" a danger or an event before it happens. A premonition of some sort. It is because Sky is connected to the world itself. The difference, was how attuned a Sky to their Flame, how "Pure" their Flame, and how much their brain can convey. Because Intuition is just that. Intuition. A wordless Sixth Sense. The Brain had to transcripts what the Intuition feels and convey it into coherent words.

To many people, it was a blessing. A secret weapon.

But to Giotto, Sky Intuition is Double Edge Weapon. A blessing and a curse in same time. Vongola Hyper Intuition is even more so, because they automatically has large receivor and thus know more than they should, whether they like it or not.

Tanjiro believed it. His innocence went out of window the second his Hyper Intuition went active. He know things he should not, including one thing involving two servants, questionable activity, the adults going red, and Ojii-san look ready to murder someone.

His Hyper Intuition don't spare any mercy when feed him information.

Tanjiro had to learn how to tune it out and only listen when he need to. Not let his Intuition dictates his life and action 24/7. He was made to meditating, taking lesson of Special Breathing Technique from Tou-san. All just so he can STOP WAKING INTO TREES OR WALL! Really, it's good thing he inherit Kaa-san's thick forehead, otherwise he would have concussion and brain damage by now!

He also start to spew random things at random time. He had no control over it. Often doing or saying things he don't even know for what reason. And if he tried to held back, he will get slammed with headaches, his head feels like split in half with hammer. The World just won't SHUT THE FUCK UP.

...if anyone ask where did he learn cussing words, Tanjiro blames the Hyper Intuition in heartbeat.

He once get disoriented and tell Hibari-jii-chan something. Something about River. And White. And Black. And Danger in Night?

_{monsterdemonmaneaterabominationbrokentwistedpoorskygriefnoflameparasytedangerdangerdangerbewarewinterofdeathnightwanttoswallowthesunimmoralmonsterwalkingcorpse}_

Ojii-chan left for months. He return half a year later with two kids in tow. One has Ojii-san hair and fourteen years old to Tanjiro's nine. The other has black buzz cut hair with small tuff, and has Ojii-chan jawline and only a year older than Tanjiro. The white haired nii-chan also has bandaged forehead and tried to hide it with his hair. Tanjiro notice with alarm how Hibari-jii-san is missing two fingers.

 _"Alaude._ Are those...?"

"They are my grandsons." Hibari-jii-san replied. "They'll live with me from now on."

The boys looked around. Defensive and unsure and at utter loss. Tanjiro can "smell" _anguish-grief-despair-loss-hatred-self-loathing-fear-insecurity-sad-sad-sad-sad._ It smell like heavy cloud and low grumbling storm and wet wind that bring sadness and gloom to the land, it tugged Tanjiro's heartstrings. Right then and there, Tanjiro _know_.

He had to befriend them and made them smile, at any cost.

But... how?

He rarely see them after that. Ojii-san's grandchild, Tanjiro don't know what their names are. They rarely come out from jii-san's house, and even if they did, they avoided people like plague. Rare times they didn't, was when Tanjiro saw Hibari Jii-san taught them stuff in Library. And then they choose farthest corner.

Ughh!

"You look troubled, Tanjiro."

"Okaa-san!" Tanjiro greeted in surprise. It was four in the morning and Tanjiro can't sleep so he went to find some water. He didn't expect his mother to be up at his hour. He then become worried. "Kaa-san's cooking? Tou-san! Why is kaa-san cooking?! Kaa-san! Let me cook! Kaa-san just relax!"

"Hear that, Hime?" Tanjuro entered the kitchen, sighing. "Please let us take care of the house. You just relax, ok."

"Mou, anata, I'm pregnant. Not sick." Kie replied. "And it was not the first time I do this."

In fact, her first pregnancy with Tanjiro is even more tiring. With all those sabotage and stress and stuff. She isn't going to laze around if she can do something. She isn't raised to be lazy.

"Yes. But you carry twins this time."

Kie rolled her eyes exasperatedly. True. Twins is unexpected news, but aside from the fact she carry two lives inside of her, and eating for three, nothing had changed. It was just like her previous pregnancies.

"So, Tanjiro-kun," ignoring her Sun's offended sigh, she focused back to her little Sky. "What troubles you?"

"Oh, umm..." Tanjiro played with his thumb. "D-does Kaa-san and Tou-san knew about Hibari-jii-san's grandson?"

"What of them?"

Tanjiro shuffled his weight around. "They are sad. They are sad and... grieving? It's like, no, someone must be dead and they saw it... I think they feels guilty for it... like they blames themselves. I don't like it... they feels... their scent were buried underneath grief and sadness, it was repressed and muted. That was wrong. That was bad. I don't like it. I... I want to help. I have to help... but I don't know how or why. I just... have to." Tanjiro pulled his hair. Frustrated. "What should I do, Tou-san, Kaa-san?"

Kie looked at her son. Oh. Oh so that was it. If those boys are... yes. No wonder Tanjiro was taken with them and doing this. She exchanged look with her husband, who looks like having some clue what happened.

The question is... how to help him? It sounds like Tanjiro have to personally cheers them up, so they have to made indirect, subtle interference.

What to do, hmm...?

~X~

As per tradition in Kamado Family, the Head Family will dance the Hinokami Kagura—Dance Version, during night of New Year. It start from sundown to sunrise.

It used to be silent, solemn affair where only Kamado family saw it. Mostly the Wife of Head Family and the Eldest child. However, when Kie married in, it changed slightly. The whole Family, if possible, went to see the dance. That means the Vongola were also come to see it. They will watch, talk in low voices or whispering prayers. Accompanying the Dance till next sunrise. It's fine to fell asleep, but it would be much better if they manage to stay awake.

That New Year supposed to be like previous new year. Keyword: Supposed. There's some accident at the village that resulted in Tanjuro get knocked in the head with heavy log. He is no Kie nor Tanjuro who had thick forehead, so he sustain some head injuries. He'll live and there's no lasting damage, but he admitted to feeling rather under weather and thus unable to perform the dance. Even with Sun flames healing him up.

Tanjiro knew it was lie. His father is fine, but he pretend to be injured for some weird reason. His Intuition was no help, it in fact insisted he do the dance tonight.

So when everyone was seated in the clearings, include two newest Hibari who were dragged here by Kie's insistence and Nezuko and Takeo's persistent nagging and Alaude who hauled them here without any care to their protest, Tanjiro dons the chibi-sized Kagura Robe, the Mask, and seven branched wand with red leaf-shaped decoration at each branch. Hell, he even had the hanafuda earrings on.

The ground was cold. Tanjiro knew it was winter so cold is normal. However, stepping barefooted was another matter entirely. He shivered.

He can feel shocked and confused and curious gaze at his back. Right. They were as surprised as he is. From corner of his eyes he saw Ieyasu Ojii-chan leaned back with eyes glowed yellow. He... he nodded. As if he supported Tanjiro and tell him to start.

Taking a deep breath, Tanjiro start to breathe deeply with Specific Breathing Styles. Calm down... control your breath...

Slowly, hesitantly, he raised his hand, and start the first movement. Then the second. The third. The fourth. Tanjiro think he can do it. The fifth movement. The sixth. The Seventh. The eight. It wasn't that hard. He can do it! The ninth. The tenth. The eleventh. The twelfth—

Yikes! He tripped! Oh no! What should he do?!

_"Calm down."_

Tanjiro froze. The world fades away and time feels like stopping.

_"Focus on your breathing. Don't lose concentration. Don't be afraid to fall. Calm yourself, and take the step."_

His body moves by itself. Correcting the stance. Tanjiro successfully performed the first set. But it was far from over.

In his eye mind he saw a figure in red. A figure who dance the Hinokami Kagura, with sword instead of branch. The movement is fluid. Not a repeated movement, but a true masterpiece. The "God" who dances the Hinokami Kagura.

Tanjiro's body goes relaxed, all tension melting away as he unconsciously followed the movement. Every time he did the twelve movements, he would start again from the beginning. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Over and Over again, like endless loop. Dance all the night long, till the sun rises. Warding off the darkness until the light return to the world.

Tanjiro was so focused to "correct" his stance and mimicked the vision he saw, that he didn't realized his eyes had turned glowing orange. Unconsciously slipping into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Didn't realize that he was spreading his Sky Flame around.

Didn't realize how the branch caught in fire, but wasn't burn into cinder.

Didn't realize how his parents scooted closer to each other, smiling in content as they "replied" back with their own flame.

Didn't realize how his grandfather and his friends relaxed slightly, feeling content.

Didn't realize how Takeo stopped throwing mild tantrum and now sitting patiently like well-behaved child.

Didn't realize how Nezuko suddenly sat straight and focused at him. Red Flame briefly flickered to life, turning her ribbon from pale pink to certain shade of red.

Didn't realize how the newest Hibari suddenly went from uninterested to pay one hundred percent attention. Or how purple Flame danced in older one's fingertips, or how the younger one's eyes flickered red.

Tanjiro was oblivious to it all, as he dance with single-minded determination. Ignoring anything else that doesn't related to Hinokami Kagura Dance. Only stopped once the sunlight hit him in the face and he had finished the last "set".

His body aches, his feet both burn and freeze, and his lungs aches. His vision blurred as the transition between Hyper Dying Will Mode and normal state happened in blink of eye, leaving him in state of vertigo. His robe was drenched with cold sweat.

Tanjiro was told to sit it out from New Year Activity sans praying. He was left at Asari Main House with worried Nezuko and curiously concerned Hibaris. Well, the dark haired one. The other retreated to his room, citing feeling tired.

"You're an idiot." Said the boy, which made Nezuko bristled.

"What?"

"Idiot." He replied. "If you know you can't do it why did you insist?! Dancing all night long without break? Do you want to get sick or something?!"

"Take it back! Onii-chan do his best dance Hinokami Kagura! How many boys can dance all night long and not fainted?! You should feel _thankful_!"

"I don't ask to see it!"

"Then you should not come!"

The boy visibly recoils, as if she had struck him, hard.

Tanjiro clapped his hands. "Alright, alright. Let's not get carried away." He said. "Nezuko, thank you for defending nii-chan, but you were too harsh. Please apologize."

"But—"

"Apologize."

With great reluctance, Nezuko bowed her head slightly. "Sorry for hurting you." She said insincerely.

"And you," Tanjiro turned to the boy, "Thank you for worrying, but please, please use _kinder_ words next time. Not everyone can understand what you actually want to say, ok? You have to apologize too."

"Hah? Why should I—"

Tanjiro didn't say anything, but he plastered on a kicked puppy look. The boy folded like wet paper.

"S-sorry for being harsh."

Tanjiro smiled brightly like a sun. It actually lights up the room.

"Good! Now that we're on good terms," he pick up sweets box and open it, "who want sweets?"

"...do you have Ohagi?"

"Of cour—" In blink of eye, all Ohagi in the box were in his hand, "—se... you must be really likes Ohagi, don't you?"

"Of course." The boy replied. "Ohagi is the best! Nii-san says so!"

Nezuko made a humming sound. "Dango is better." She commented.

That, made the boy freeze, and glares at her.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" He yelled. "OHAGI IS THE BEST AND MORE SUPERIOR THAN THOSE BALLS ON STICK!"

"Ha!" Nezuko sticking out her tongue. "No way! Dango is better! You grab ohagi barehanded and it's easy to get crushed if you hold it too strong! Dango won't get crushed as easily!"

"YOU CAN GET CHOKED ON THAT STICK! OHAGI CLEARLY IS SUPERIOR!"

And that's how the adults found them hours later, Nezuko and the dark haired Hibari, known as Genya, were yelling and arguing which one is better. Dango or Ohagi. Meanwhile Tanjiro watching things back and forth between Nezuko and Genya, in a way that, within few decades to come, people would likens it to watching a tennis match.

If anyone ask, Tanjiro would laughed and saying it was a fun New year.

Since that New Year, Tanjiro become bolder in his self-task pulling Genya and his brother out of their depression. He would badgered them for hours on end or tricked them to play with him. Nezuko joins in. For some reason, she find arguing with them fun, and like to riles them up.

Genya caves in, and soon joined them. Spending half of time talking/arguing with either Tanjiro or Nezuko, and giving Takeo a piggy back ride. Tanjiro was pleased to see him start to actually live instead of merely survive the day after day.

His brother, Sanemi, on other hand, was much trickier.

He would take one look at Tanjiro, and then hastily excused himself with any reason. Even if it was flimsy or outright lie. He either locked himself inside the house, or went missing in the forest for hours on end and avoided people.. If push come to shove, he wasn't above giving Tanjiro a light beating and then run away like hell.

To bad for him, Tanjiro is persistent like a cockroach. Coupled with his Hyper Intuition and uncannily strong and sharp sense of smell, there's no way Sanemi can run away from him. Try as he may, Tanjiro would always find him. One way or another.

Sanemi become desperate to shake Tanjiro off. He start to hiding in unconventional and rather dangerous place. Like climbing up highest tree he can find and stays like that until sundown with Tanjiro patiently waiting right under said tree, or take a dive into river and stay underwater, hiding under the bushes, and using reed pipe as breathing equipment. That one, ended up with Hibari-jii-san fished him out and chewed him good for being An Idiot. Tanjiro just stood nearby with sheepish, apologetic expression while holding towel and change clothes for Sanemi.

Instead giving up, Sanemi become even more desperate.

It culminate in one evening where Tanjiro saw flash of white. His nose caught a familiar scent. Guilt. Grief. Very thick and clogging down on Tanjiro's throat. So thick it nearly cover up a scent that can only be summed as Cloud and fresh, strong wind that raging against the world and threatens to tear itself and the world alike.

_EscaperunningawayleavingselfscrificeYoshimunefoolstopstopstopstopSTOPHIM!_

For once, Tanjiro understand his Intuition clearly. He dropped the coal basket he carried and ran after Sanemi. Ignoring how Tou-san and Kaa-san called after him. The only thing in his mind was he had to stop Sanemi before he was too far away.

Thanks to living up in the mountain and carrying a basket full of coal since he was seven, coupled with special breathing technique, Tanjiro catch up to Sanemi, right at Village's Outer Border. Tanjiro caught Sanemi by wrist.

"LET GO!"

"No!" Tanjiro shook his head. "You're not going away! Come back... please." He plead.

"YOU RETARD! LET GO OF ME! GENYA AND HIM ARE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME!"

"Better off HOW?! Are you blind?! Genya-nii is worried about you!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"THEN EXPLAINS!" Tanjiro, tired and frustrated and worried, the moon had rise ok?, yelled back. "EXPLAINS TO ME WHAT BOTHER YOU! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG SO I CAN HELP!"

Sanemi gritted his teeth. "You can't." He replied. Softly, barely above whisper. "You can't help. Nobody can help. It's no use."

"What's wrong? What I can't help?"

"...it's in my blood. You can't do a damn thing. No fucking one could."

"What's in your blood?"

No answer.

"Sanemi Nii-san," Sanemi jerked and flinched as if he was struck, "what is in your blood?"

Sanemi took deep breath and look at Tanjiro. For the first time, their eyes meet and Tanjiro instantly overwhelmed by sheer emotions he saw in the teen's eyes. The scent Sanemi emitted was nothing in comparison to sheer burden clouding his yellow orbs.

With shaky voice, he ask, "Do you believe in Demon?"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another butterfly flapped its wing.
> 
> Welcome to Namimori and have fun, Genya, Sanemi! Oh, and Sanemi? Tanjiro is thick-headed. Once he set his eye on something, it's futile to stop him. Especially now he had Hyper Intuition which was more than happy to supply him with ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of how did Sanemi and Genya meet Alaude and why they come to Namimori

Alaude was a Cloud. Hibari was not his actual surname. It was the name he gave to locals after the first attempt pronouncing his name and ends up butchering it so badly. How people ended up thought it was his surname, he would never understand. His surname was something he abandons long time ago, passing it over to his younger brother the second he heard a rising Vigilante group that actually competent and stuck to its goal.

Following his meeting with Giotto was quite an adventure he didn't even dreamed off. Dying Will Flame brought new flavor to his life, and for once he was not the one who always making decision and looked up at. It was strangely liberating.

It also brought chaos on level never-to-be-seen-before. It culminates with Alaude given up rationalizing Flame and science and just enjoyed the boons it bring while keeping an eye on the cons. After a while, he was desentized to the craziness around him, and sometimes he joined in when he feels like it.

He thought nothing could surprise him.

He was wrong.

He had married and has two children, just like Giotto. His eldest son and his yonger daughter. His daughter, Shizu, was taking more after her mother and grandmother. A sweet, kind petite girl who hates violence. What a stark difference to her father who was a feral child in his youth. Alaude become rather protective of Little Animal.

When he briefly went to Capital with Giotto and Asari, to get the Top Secret information hidden in coffee shipment, before he left he had threatened his subordinate to keep an eye of his daughter or else.

When he come back and find out his daugher had been kidnapped, Alaude was Not Pleased. After done beating the crap out of useless guards, he took his horse and tracking down the trail.

It had gone cold in river. And the Storm had just passed away. It was dead end.

Alaude can only gritted his teeth and silently weeping for his missing daughter.

For years he believed his daughter was dead. Hopefully dead because the odds something good happened at her was next to nil. Women are vulnerable if they don't know how to defend themselves, who knows what kind of vultures she might have encounter.

Then Giotto's grandson, the eldest who is a Sky like him, come up to Alaude. Hesitantly tugging his pants.

"What?"

"Umm..." The Little Animal shuffle nervously. "...white."

What?

"Immortal River... West, West, West, Northwest." The Little Animal said. "White One... Black One... Fleeting... Five. Lost One." The Little Animal frowned in confusion. "Feral... Danger... Dangerous Night. Night Monster. Blood flow."

Okay. He knew Little Animal haven't been coping well with newfound ability, but this was bad. At this rate Little Animal might gone crazy. So Alaude knocked him out cold and carry the little animal inside. Giotto was here. Good.

"Train your pups better. Or better yet, get Flute Herbivore to watch him."

And he dumped the little animal on the blonde omnivore's lap and left for patrol.

Old age was not excuse to stop patrolling.

Thing is, Alaude can't get the Little Animal's words out of his mind.

Immortal River. There's no such thing, but a code? Definitely. Code for what? Organization? Location? Weapon? Why does it concern Alaude? Does it target him? Them? Was Vongola displaced some agent to ensure Yoshimune was right, that there's no other loose end?

West, West, West, Northwest. That must be the location. The distance from this village. Not clear enough, but better than nothing.

White One... Black One... Fleeting Five. Enemy? Victim to rescue? Guards? Or was it more detail about this Immortal River? What is White One? What is Black One? What does it means about Fleeting Five?

Feral. Danger. Dangerous Night. Night Monster. That, of course a warning. The question, warning of what? Something that lurk in the night and only in the night, clearly. But what is it? Animal? Serial Murder? Madman?

The more Alaude think about it, the more curious and frustrated he become.

His Cloud pride didn't allow him to stay ignorant of upcoming problem. Who knows if it may impact his family and friends. He had to find it and neuter it before it can become bigger problem. The more he tried to squashed down the urge to leave _(because the Herbivores are more incompetent than drunk sheep and he won't have the same thing befall to another)_ , the stronger the urge become.

Culminates in one morning Alaude found himself subconsciously packed his travelling gear and ride his horse towards West. Only snapped out of it when Giotto stopped him.

_"Alaude."_

_"Omnivore."_

The two has stare off.

 _"Be careful."_ His Sky warned. _"You will found something. Both good and bad things."_

Alaude nodded, and the second his Sky stepped aside, he reined the horse to start running.

It was months long Journey. Alaude's only clue was heading towards West. He had come across several village, small city, and even an abandoned temple in middle of nowhere. Had come across rivers several times, and who knows how far he is from that village. Some bandits and robbers tried to get his wallet. Obviously think that a lone Cloud is easy prey.

Alaude gleefully crushed those Pathetic Herbivore.

He come into halt when found a deep cliff, so he went to the north direction to find a bridge to cross or something.

No bridge. Alaude was very frustrated but he keep going until he found a village.

Maybe he can ask someone.

"Bridge? Ahh... there's one, but it was far down the south. About five villages away."

Well. Fuck. Guess it's time to heading north. Little Animal specifically said _**North**_ west, not _**South**_ west. Maybe he miss a turn to northwest somewhere, so he was bound to heading north. Troublesome.

"Baba, Ohagi?" A boy with white hair ask, showing some money.

"Gomen ne, Shinazugawa-kun. It's not enough." Alaude's ears perked up. Shinazugawa. Gawa or Kawa means River. And Shinazu... Immortality? Shinazuwaga. Immortal River, huh? Then... this boy... could he be... White One?

"Oh." Shinazugawa deflates. "Then, bye." And he left just like that.

In a way Alaude feels like looking at himself. He used to be social recluse. Only interacts when he need something and then leave without as much as thank you. His parents used to forcibly beat manner into feral child-him, which made him even more feral. Only after he become young adult and form Intelligence Division he actually use manners. Even then, only AFTER he and Giotto harmonizes that he start to mellow out.

The boy feels like him in some way.

Finally found his target, Alaude hatched a plan. He bought some Ohagi and discreetly followed the boy.

He was little amused when the boy picked this fact and run. Alaude walk faster. There's distance between them, but he always manage to keep the boy within line of sight.

The boy led him to some alley. Baring his teeth at Alaude like a dog backed into corner and ready to attack.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT YOU WANT, CREEPS!" He yelled, pulling some sloppy stance that made Alaude itched to corrects.

"Name's Hibari." Alaude introduced himself. "And you are interesting, Little Animal."

The boy gaped at him, before bristling. "L-LITTLE ANIMAL?! OH YOU'RE SO ON IT!" He attacked Alaude with all grace of drunken Tiger. Dangerous, but only if it hit. As it stoods, Alaude easily dodges the attack, caught the boy's wrist, then pine him to the ground.

"Your stance is sloppy it's painful to see." Commented Alaude. "Your legs were too wide. Your punch was slow it's like watching snail. And you made a mistake. Next time you throw a punch, don't hold your thumb under other four fingers."

Shinazugawa wiggles out. "Fuck off! What do you want?!" He growled.

Alaude let him stand before reach out to Shinazugawa's messy mop of hair. "It was unusual to find this hair color here." Shinazugawa's hair was platinum blonde with touch of silver. The shade was closer to Alaude's own hair.

"Speak to yourself old man!" Growled Shinazugawa. "You have same hair!"

"One, I come from foreign country where we had more diversity in hair color." In fact Alaude is of mixed race. His mother is from Norway, and he inherit her hair. "You, however... if I wasn't mistaken, Nihon usually has black or brown hair. Your hair stood out like sore thumb."

Shinazugawa gritted his hair. He can't rebute that. How many times had people look at him with weird look just because he had old geezer hair?! His parents are blackhead as does his siblings.

"I'm interested in your parentage."

"Huh?"

"Either you stressed out that your hair become like this," which was doubtful if Alaude had any say about the maters, "or someone happens to have this color in your family tree and you happens to get it."

"Tch. No use." Shinazugawa grumbles. "My folks has black hair." He was the Odd Duck in the family and he hates it. It was another reason why his deadbeat bastard of old man was damn abusive and useless.

"Your grandparent?"

~X~

Shinazugawa Sanemi had no idea WHY he let this strange old man into his house. But fuck it. This old fart is not just skilled in fighting, but also persuading! Only with small inquire and he made Sanemi show him his house.

...fuck. How did it happens? What if his waste of father owe big debts and this guy come to collect it? What if he made big enemy who now target them instead? FUCK FUCK FUCK IT!

"Nii-chan!" Sanemi snapped out from his internal self-berating when his oldest younger brother, Genya, run to him. "You're back! Did you—who's this?" Genya narrowed his eyes at the old man.

The old man look amused. Sanemi know. His face is cold, like late autumn or early winter, but there's something in his eyes that's so expressive if you know where to look.

"Pardon my intrupsion." He said in calm, bowed deeply to them. "My name is Hibari. I have some... business to discuss with your parents. I do not looking for trouble. I only need to meet them and talk."

Sanemi and Genya look at each other. Unsure.

Hibari is strange. For old man they can feel he was ten times more dangerous than drunk bandits banded together. He dressed impeccably, even with caked dirt, sign of traveler. Where did he come from and why he come? To talk? How... suspicious.

But they were already in front of Shinazugawa Residence. Whether they like it or not, they have to invite Hibari in.

They didn't expect for their mother to dropped the plate she carried when she saw him.

"Tou-san?"

"Shizu." Hibari sighed in relief.

Sanemi, Genya, and their siblings could only look in confusion as their mother hug Hibari with expression of one reunited with lost loved one. Their mother never had that expression. Well, the closest one was when Sanemi went "missing" for two days since he had to work to paid his drunkard of father's debt and forget to tell his ma.

"Okaa-san. Who's that?" Teiko pointed at the man.

Their mother wipes her tears. "I-I'm sorry..." she apologizes. "Kids... meet Hibari-san... your grandfather."

That news meet with colorful reactions.

Sumi and Koto, being not only twins but also youngest two, asked if they can ask "Hibari-jii-chan" for ride.

Teiko, Hiroshi, and Shuya asked about their other family. Abut their grandma and where did Hibari-jii-san came from.

Genya tentatively joined the conversation, choosing to talk softly with their mother while looking at their grandfather carefully. Whatever their mother was saying, drown out by younger kids' excitable demanding questions, it was enough to make him willing to trust Hibari.

Sanemi was the only one who stays vigilant. His mind whirled.

Grandfather? Who? Him? Why? Why he never heard about him until now? Why he just show himself _now_? Where did he lived? Where did he come from? Why did he let mom married that bastard? Doesn't he supposed to give her the best partner? Does they have fallout years ago? What he want from them?

Sanemi don't like him. There's something about Hibari who was dangerous and Sanemi would be damned if he let such danger attacked his family.

However, since his mother was so happy and smiling, he will not take actions... for now. He will keeping watch. While snacking Ohagi, too. That old man just happens to know Sanemi likes Ohagi. How did he know?

_(later Sanemi would hit himself. Of course he knew! He was in the sweet shop when he went to bought some ohagi!)_

Three days. That's how long Sanemi got to observe Hibari.

The man was polar opposite to Shinazugawa Ryuuto in almost everything. The only similarity they shared was that they demands obedience and have skill in fighting. That was it. And even then, how they did it was different.

Shinazugawa Sr. Was a brash man who demands everyone follow his letter to the dot, any mistake will meet with angry yells if lucky, or punch or hit if they're not. He was roaring angry bull with fighting style to match.

Hibari was the opposite. He's quite and aloof, like wind, but his eyes are sharp as steel and while he demands they follow his order, it was within a reason and it was the Spirit of order that matters. How they do it was up to them. And when he fight... ye gads. Sanemi remember that day where Loan Shark come to ask for debt money. Barking like mad dog. Hibari enters the room, take one look at them, and signaled Sanemi to open the doors wide before throwing those guys like they were yesterday's trash. He then threatens them in quite, polite tone, but manage to send them home with tails tucked between their legs. Oh, had he mention their pants are wet?

Sanemi gotta admit. That was beautiful.

(Would he do the same to me? A voice whispered in his ears)

Hibari and kaa-san were talking to each other, discussing something, before reach an agreement and told everyone a news. They will move out from this village, to Namimori. To kaa-san's hometown. It may take long time to reach it, but they will be safe there. They can stat fresh without shadow of Shinazugawa Ryuuto's actions and bad reputation looming above them. Without the Look from the villagers who pass their dislike of that bastard to them.

They can even take Hibari surname, Kaa-san's maiden name, to distance themselves from that bastard.

It feel too good to be true, but to be honest, Sanemi is _sick_ and _tired_ to people's whisper and dirty look when they think he wasn't around. Shinazugawa is ill omen in this neighbourhood, no thanks to the jackass. If it means fresh start for his mother and siblings, then he guess changing name won't be bad. The old man also promise to cover the expense since it wasn't cheap.

Hibari ("It's Ojii-san, Sanemi." His mother chided gently) prepared the Wagon. A good, strong Wagon that can hold all of them with equally good horses. Prepared a lot of foods and making route plans. Sanemi wonders if his... gramps... were actually rich and this was his way to say sorry for years of neglect. He snorted. Snobbish rich bastard. But at least this was useful gift and he tries.

Still not going to forgive him anytime soon.

Yet rather than annoyed, Hibari... jii-san... look amused and approving.

What for?

The journey to Namimori was a long one, as predced. They spends so many time in the forest, sleeping under the stars or finding shelter when the night fall, and cooking over campsite. It was new experience.

...Sanemi would feel better if Hibari-jii-san can stop acting suspicious once the night fall. What's wrong with him?!

~X~

It was quiet night out in the forest. Alaude was keeping watch of their surrounding while Shizu and her eldest child, Sanemi, were cooking. They had a really late dinner tonight. His posture tense and ready to attack at any given time.

_Feral... Danger... Dangerous Night. Night Monster. Blood flow._

Tanjiro's words repeated in his mind.

What awaits in the night? How dangerous it can be? Then, the previous message. White One, Sanemi. Easy. He inherit Alaude's hair and he wear white haori. Black One, Genya. Genya has dark hair like others, but Alaude can feel it, the Black One was Genya. It doesn't helped that he wear black hakama. Lost One must be Shizu. She's Alaude's missing daughter. Fleeting Five... the other kids. Why they were called fleeting? What the connection to the danger? Are they...

"Sanemi!"

Shizu's panicked cry snapped Alaude from his musing. He turned and relieved to find his eldest grandchild had just accidentally cut himself when chopping carrot. It wasn't that bad wound. Only slight cut on his finger. Good thing they planned to make hot pot and not roasting animal. Butcher knife would do worse samage.

His relief turned bone chilling horror when his sharp ears (honed by years of battle and assassination and spying) caught a sound carried by wind. His body locked into _enemyincomingreadytoconfront_ battle state. Cloud Flame flowing through his vein, coated his body like second skin invisible to all but Flame Active.

Alaude intercept something before it could reach halfway across the clearing. Handcuff snapped at the creature's hand, and he tugged it, painfully. He heard sounds of bones snapping and those wrist came off. Alaude snapped another handcuff and slit open the thing's neck with the sharp edges.

He was almost not prepared when two more monstrous thing leaped out of woodwork.

He threw Monster #1 at Monster #2 and punch Monster #3 as hard as he could. Sending it flying several meters back with head twisted at odd and hopefully lethal angle. Alaude had no time to savor his victory because there's more to come—

Shit. Monster #1 and #2 recovered and attacked again. Alaude multiplied the handcuff and snapped them around the monster's arms and legs together. Monster #1 left arm goes to monster #2 right leg and so on until they become wiggling mismatch of mess. Without a pause, he snached a knife from Shizu's hand and stab attacking Monster #3 in the eyes. He then propagated what handcuff he had and locked this one until it resembled a messed up demented caterpillar.

"GYAAAHH!"

Alaude whirled around and his world goes off-kilter when he saw a shadow spear sticking out of Shuya's chest and light slowly escaped his eyes. Blood splattered across Sanemi's face and haori. Eyes wide in numb.

"...Shuya...?"

 **"Gah! Fuck, Miss!"** An angry voice exclaimed.

Alaude didn't think. He pushed his family away from the cooling corpse. Pushing them far and behind him. His blue eyes glared hatefully at the monster who rose from the shadows. More human like than previous two, but clearly not human with its ashen skin and vein-like pattern on his face, arms, and legs. Kanji for Four in his left eye radiating omnious aura.

Four. Shi. Death.

Alaude was never one believed in superstition, but seeing that freaky eye give him bad vibes.

He want nothing but plummeting that monster into bloody pulp and throw the remaining to nearest volcano. But first... he had his flock to protect. He can't afford to act reckless.

The monster look at Shuya—oh god, Shuya, a grandson he just know—and tched distatefully. **"Stupid human."** It said. **"Oh well. Waste no food."**

And they were treated to horrifying as the monster tores Shuya's body into bits and pieces, and proceeds to eat him in front of their eyes. Every bites, every swallows, every slurping, was nightmare become reality. Alaude start to wish this all was just some twisted nightmare or that Melon Head somehow found him and decide to messing up as form of revenge.

The monster licked the blood. **"Not bad."** It grinned and dropped what remains of Shuya's clothes.

"H-he..." Shizu shook. Her legs goes weak from horror and grief. "He eat Shuya..."

Alaude very much would prefer if she did not refers it as a "he", thank you. That thing does not deserve to be called as a "he".

 **"Tche. Stupid Brat. He don't have to die."** The Shadow Monster replied. **"He isn't Marechi. I would've let him life if I can get the Marechi."**

Sanemi feel his blood froze when the Monster look straight at him. Oh. He think numbly. I'm a Marechi... whatever it is. I'm the reason Shuya died.

The Shadow Monster laughed. " **Yes! Yes you are! You are as much as guilty as I am!"** It crowed. **"How about we made a deal, brat? If you come with me, I'll leave your little family alone. How? That's a good deal, wasn't it?"**

"What?!"

"No!"

"Nii-san! Don't listen!"

But Sanemi has contemplative look in his face. One that Alaude dislikes so much, he didn't think twice before slapped him across face.

"Don't. You. Dare." He hissed. "Or I'll kill you myself."

The monster laughed. It was no happy laugh. It was an amused-and-angry laugh. **"How cold. Think agan, you aren't completely human are you?"** It mocked. **"Such a strength. Such a bloodlust. Could you be a Demon pretending to—AAAAAAKKKKGGHHH!"**

"Or... I was a war veteran nursing a grudge." Stated Alaude, as if he didn't launch himself at the Shadow Monster, shoved his hand into those filthy, disgusting mouth, and ripped the monster's tongue barehanded. He yank those long black hair, looped it around the monster's neck and pulled it like a noose, then punch its spine so hard, repeatedly. He make sure he heard it cracked and shatter under the pressure.

The monster replied in manipulating shadow, trying to ensnare and then kill Alaude, but Alaude was faster by a second. He dodge the incoming attack by leaping away close to Monster #2 and #3. With a swift strong kick he sends them to the incoming shadow. The shadow impale them and slices their limb like a butcher chopping down meat.

Alaude then cursed himself when after some time, the butchered body pulled itself together. Brand new, healed, unrestrained.

He forgot that unlike human, these creature can pulled themselves back into pristine condition.

Back to square one, he guess, and this time he made sure to handcuffed them form head to toe, with hands bound behind their back and handcuffed to their feet like thanksgiving turkey. That way, they can't breaking free without snapping their own wrist and ankle painfully.

Sadly Alaude was too occupied with these two, he missed the Shadow monster. Curse his old age make him lose his sharp wits! He didn't notice the shadow coiled around his legs, not until they snapped and bind his legs together. Another traveled upwards, bind Alaude not unlike how he binds criminal, ended with one shadow hold him on chokehold.

 **"How was it, human, to be bound like worthless idiot you are?"** Mocked the monster. **"Now... for the main menu..."**

It dissappears from its place and reappeas right in front of Sanemi _(teleportation? Plain inhumane speed? Which one?!)_. To his credit, Sanemi no longer freeze in fear or shock. He snarled and lunged at the monster with knife in hand. Aiming for the Monster's chest. The weapon stuck, much to his disbelief.

"Wha—urgh!" Sanemi chokes as he was lifted into air by shadow tendrils.

 **"Pathetic human."** Laughed the monster. "Do you think something as puny and weak like you can beat me, The Lower Moon Four of Twelve Moon Demons? What foolishness!"

"LET NII-SAN GO!" Cried Genya as he reached for the knife, still embedded in the monster—Demon?—chest. He yanked the knife upwards, pulling it out while stmultaneously leaving a scar across the Demon's chest to collarbone.

The Demon growled and send a tendril to speared Genya. Blood splattered as red bloomed at his dark coloured yukata, and the Demon threw him away, hitting a tree with loud, sickening THUD and Alaude was never been more scared in his life than now.

He redoubling his attempt to break free. He growled when he feel the Shadow bind digging into his skin like knife. Or barbed wire. Screw it! Alaude doubling his current power and breaking free from the binds, breaking his left ankle and disjointed his right shoulder in the process but he'll life! That bastard is going down!

And so he attacked the Demon with all viciousness of Tiger. Cutting open its back with his _elongated, very strong and sharp nails_. Tearing open the bastard's back and snapping the handcuff to the first bone he saw. With cruelty born out of anger and grief, Alaude pulled the handcuff and consequentially the bones. He ripped a rib out of the body.

The Demon let out a strangled, horrified and painful scream. It's hair floating wild like turning alive and wrapped around Alaude's hand, preventing him to move away, before shadow spears launched from the ground, stabbing him in various places. One completely gone through his stomach.

Like a switch, the Demon growling madly as the shadow pool beneath him enlarge and covering the grounds—or at least area where they stood. Shadow spear and tendrils struck everyone in particular bloody and gruesome fashion. Worse, the Demon make sure Sanemi saw it all and can't close his eyes or turn away, and it enjoy Sanemi's choked, muffled cries and pleas.

 **"See?"** The Demon said in sickly mocking tone. **"This all is your fault."**

Sanemi stilled. His fault?

 **"Had you just surrender yourself like a good boy, this won't have to happen. Your little "family" won't have to die. But noooo~"** Crooned the Demon. **"You have to attack. This is result of your defiance. Isn't it pretty?"**

Sanemi didn't answer. Gone still with shock.

His fault. Everyone's dead because of him. All his fault. If he had just come quietly... if he didn't attack... if he hadn't been a coward... everyone would be alive. They would be fine. Marechi, the Demon said he was. The target. The monsters, the demons, they come for him. Because of him they were attacked.

His fault. It's his fault.

The Demon laughed and take bite on Sanemi's shoulder. The blood flow freely from the fresh wound and the Demon's eyes clouded with hunger.

There's a scream, but it wasn't come from Sanemi. His mind had gone to complete lockdown due shock. No. Remember that they were attacked by three demons aside from this one? Those three are alive. Bound, but alive, and increasingly erratic. Sanemi's blood rouse them and made them struggle very hard to get out from the binding. They didn't care at anything. They brokes their bones, tore their limbs, and the Monster-no, Demon #3 even somehow detach its own head. They all rushing at Sanemi. Drooling and roaring like mindless monster they are.

 _Oh_ , Sanemi think, _so marechi is my blood_. Figures. Despite realizing that, his body refused to move no matte what his instinct are screaming at him. Why should he? His family are dead because of him. It was only fair if he die too, right? Maybe he will go to hell, since it was his fault that they are died. His blood is demon bait and he was too weak, too slow, to do anything but burden...

CRACK!

Sanemi blinked and tilted his head. Despite the numbing pain and foggy mind and dizziness due blood loss, he can see Alaude somehow punching those. Barehanded. With eyes glow pretty purple. The old man proceeds to tear the spear out of his body and forcibly pries away the shadow Demon from Sanemi. Breaking its neck, arms, jaws, and ripping out its hair from the scalp in painful manner.

"Don't. Touch. My. Grandson." Growled him, standing before a wobbly Sanemi like a predator protect its baby. Alaude spare Sanemi one handcuff to protect himself, before launched himself. Tackling four Demons at once with his wrath ablaze and newfound inhumane strength that should have scared Sanemi. Especially with how his injury start to heals up, albeit in much slower pace than the demon's.

It may be blood-loss and shock, but Sanemi find it as comforting. Endearing even.

Because Alaude is strong. Because he never froze, he always struggle, always moving forward, always know what to do. Because not even an attack pierce through his stomach and stabbed in various places can stop him. Because he's deadset protecting Sanemi, and even though he did bad job, he at least do something and somewhat success.

 _I wish I can be like him._ He thought. Holding the wound on his shoulder so it would stop bleeding so much. _I want to be like him._

Sanemi didn't notice the purple flame-like thingy shows up in his hand and start to heals his wound.

He didn't, but Alaude certainly did.

Cloud is territorial. If something happens, say, a Flame User nearby going from Passive to Active, they _will_ know. Especially if said fledgling Active is another Cloud.

On one hand, Cloud Flame would be useful to Sanemi, with Demon's attraction to whatever this Marechi thing was. On other hand, Alaude is doubling—no, made that quadrupling the pain he inflicted on those demons. His grandson going through something so traumatizing that he manifest his Flame while _still in shock and emotionally numb_.

Hyper Dying Will Mode was one thing, this was entirely different thing.

Alaude was distracted enough in worry, that it allows one of the Demons bite his hand and somehow tearing off his ring and middle finger.

 _Good thing I'm not left-handed_ , Alaude thought dryly as he went to round-house kicking the Demon so hard the skull cracked and one eye destroyed.

The fight drawing too long and soon it become apparent to the Demons that they were on losing side. The Lower Moon Four, the Shadow Demon, realizes with panic, that the fight had lasting till it was almost sunrise.

He throw the remaining still standing demon at Alaude as distraction, and goes for Sanemi. Fuck it, he won't let such prize snatched away from him, Marechi is rare!

Except the boy no longer a simpering guilt-tripped mess. The Demon didn't realize his mistake until he saw the boy's eyes glowed faint purple.

And then something sharp pokes his treasured Left Eye out. Scratching lightly on his face from that very eye down to right jaw.

Sanemi feel anger simmers in him as low, guttural, almost animalistic growl come from his throat. It snapped him out from the haze and bring him back to reality. This monster want to toyed with him, want to blackmailed his grandfather into surrendering and let himself be killed. Want to made fools of them. No.

He let it kill his mother and siblings. He won't let it have its way with his only family left.

So he attacks.

Before it was hard, impossibly so. Now? Now it was hard... but manageable.

The thing howled in pain and blindly slashed Sanemi. Those accursed blood oozing and its scent permeated the air.

The Demons stumbled, as their remaning sanity and consciousness drown in lust and greed.

Sanemi use the chance to kick the thing in the balls, as hard as possible, and feel satisfactions when he heard it crushed _. That's for my family_ , he thought viciously before went to pin the Demon down and try to mimicked Alaude in snapping the handcuff around it's arm and leg together.

It was hard, but a determined Sanemi is vicious in battle. With clear example how to beat these shit into pulps, his clumsy strike slowly gaining edge and momentum and actually done damage.

 _Aim for eyes. For throat. Watch for hand and legs_. Sanemi was in shock few moments ago, but he was nowhere near blind or brain dead. He saw how Alaude fought. _Do not let it got hold of you. Don't give him the chance. Don't listen._

If Sanemi listen, the Demon will take the chance, and he will break Sanemi with his mocking words how this all was his fault and how he had to stop before his last family was killed and how his accursed blood was the cause for it and—

The Demon become desperate. Not to attack but to... run? Why?

"Sanemi, _switch_."

Wordlessly, Sanemi obeys and watch how three Demon tried to reforming themselves from messy bloody pulp they were now. It was slow. Easy to grow up a limb or two than piecing back all those pieces and blood and bones. Distinctively, he heard his gramps snapped handcuff on the Shadow Demon's and tie him more securely.

Dawn come.

The Demons, all of them let out a scream of pain and tried to escape. Sanemi frowned and grab a Demon's head and raised it to the sky. Let the first ray of sun hit it.

The demon burned and turned into ash. Scattered by wind. Soon followed by others. Their dying screms and pleas fell deaf on both Clouds' ears.

Sanemi could taste ash in his mouth.

He's alive. But at price of his family killed with body torn apart (Shuya has no body to bury). This was no victory. What was it again? Oh right. Won the Battle but Lost the War. A phyric victory.

A hand messed up with his hair.

"Do you want to bury or cremate?"

"C-cremate." Because... because he can't. He can't bury them here. In middle of nowhere. In place where Sanemi indirectly killed them. He can't leave them. If he cremates them, he can put the ash into some vessel and carry them back. Kaa-san really want to go home. Sanemi would made sure she did... even if it only her ash.

...his siblings would never know their could-be home.

Alaude nodded. "Wood or body?"

"...body..." He's filth and it's his fault how dare he touch them when he's the cause? But wood means running away and Sanemi know it's selfish but he want to hug them one last time. And so Sanemi let the scent of dried blood and corpse seeping intohis ruined and bloodied clothes. Kissing softly what left of his family and rearrange the limbs. Which belongs to whom. His kaa-san, Hiroshi, Koto, Teiko, Sumi... he wish Shunya had a body, but Sanemi suspect he had to content with a piece of his clothing.

When he pulls Genya, Sanemi freeze.

Hesitantly, Sanemi pressed shaking finger at Genya's neck. A trick to check if someone's alive or not.

Thump. Thump.

Oh. Oh _God_. Sanemi feels like crying. Scratch that. He's crying.

Genya have _pulse_. He's alive. He's alive. _He's alive!_ Thank God...

"Thank you... thank you..." Sanemi whispered. Voice hoarse with relief and choking back a sob. "Thank you... thank you..."

_Thank you for being alive. Thank you for not leaving him alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here, folks, the backstory HOW and WHY did Sanemi and Genya moved to Namimori and meet Kamados much earlier. Another Domino Falls.
> 
> So, Sanemi and Genya related to Alaude here is because I take one look at Sanemi's characterization and think Hibari with Gokudera personality. Sanemi did push Genya to stop becoming Demon Slayer so he (Genya) can have normal life while Sanemi fought to protect him. It's fitting Cloud Guardian Role, wasn't it? Drifting Cloud whom protecting from an independent standpoint.
> 
> Alaude's nationality was never touched in Canon (as far as I know), so I make Alaude a mixed between French and Norway (since Alaude is similar to Alaudi which was gaelig form of "Alouette", French to Skylark. According to google, Platinum blonde is rare blond-type, most common found in Scandinavian region, Northern Europe. So Sanemi's white hair (very pale Platinum Blonde) here is inherited gene. You can see that most of the Human cast has dark coloured hair, which turned multicolor due slaying Demon (I'm referring to Genya and Kanao here and assumed almost everyone gone through that). Zenitsu originally had black hair before he get struck down by lightning and turned blonde-orange.
> 
> I want to touch about Mitsuri's pink hair, but we'll get there another time.
> 
> Alaude is reacting slowly than he should have (and expected) was because combination of old age, no new sparring partner, and caught off guard because "The Fuck? What Fresh Hell is This?". Italy had no Demons. What they have is Flame and Tri-Ni-Sette mumbo jumbo. He also has people to protect, so he focus on defense rather than offense.
> 
> Marechi is double edged weapon. A curse and blessing in same time. Canon Sanemi find it useful to detains Demon and made them lost all rationality and capability to think and thus weaponize it. Here, Sanemi find them disgusting and cursed, since it ATTRACTS Demons which was HELL NO. Not helping the Lower Moon Four saying it was his fault Demons attack them. He's gone through existential crisis and torn between want to protect but also want to stay the fuck away I'm demon magnet you could die. Hence, why in previous chapter Sanemi avoids Tanjiro so badly. He don't want someone get killed because of him. Not again. Hence, this Sanemi will be different than Canon. Not much but still different.
> 
> Hyper Dying Will is when someone (Sky from Vongola bloodline) gone through intense determination it was so off the chart and channel more than they should (hence the Orange eyes). Their mind automatically locked down emotions so that they won't be harmed from emotions-and-sensory overload. Sanemi, on other hand, goes Active in state of shock-induced partially-suppressed will and emotions. Alaude has every right to worry.
> 
> Speaking of Demon, Canon waste very good characters. Aside from Rui and Enmu, we don't know what other Lower Moon Demons is capable off, since Muzan killed them.
> 
> Demons changed Rank. The Lower Moon Four here is the Lower Moon Two at Canon, Rokuro. In my headcanon, due Sanemi and Masachika kill the Lower Moon One before Enmu, he got promoted into Lower Moon Three. Then it's either Someone else killed Lower Moon One or Two (whatever position Enmu does Not occupy) or Rokuro actually get stronger, he promoted again into Lower Moon Two.
> 
> Here? Here he never had the chance. You do not piss off Cloud. Especially Clouds who's hellbent on dragging you to hell in most painful way possible.
> 
> That's all I have to say. See you in next chapter! Please don't forget to leave review!


	5. Chapter 5

Tanjiro stares at Sanemi. A small part of him, the childlike naive part who have yet accepted the burden that fell on his shoulder, refused to believe the tale. Insisting it was bandit attack gone wrong and Sanemi had overexaggerated it. But the rest of him, the Tanjiro who had grown mature before his time, the Tanjiro who is a big brother and a Sky, know that every single word spoken is nothing but the truth.

After all, Hibari-jii-san was missing two fingers, and Tanjiro overhead Nakkuru-jii-san* fussed over Hibari-jii-san's new wounds. Including the scary looking ones on his stomach.

Right where the demon had stabbed him.

"...so that was it..." he speaks softly.

"Yeah."

Well... Sanemi was right. Tanjiro can't help him with this Marechi problem. If it was his blood, then nothing can be done. However,

"You should tell Jii-san." Said Tanjiro. "It... it's not healthy to keep it inside. And... and Genya-nii and Hibari-jii-san would be worried if you're gone."

Sanemi scoffed. "They'll be fine without me. They'll live."

"But they will be sad." Countered Tanjiro. "And Jii-san would be furious if you pull Uncle Yoshimune on them."

"Uncle Yoshimune?"

"Y-yeah... I have an Uncle from my kaa-san's side, see? Except... except you don't know him, right? Me too. I never meet him. He's gone before I was born. There... there was danger, not Demon danger, but Danger... and... and Yoshimune-ji left to become bait, so they ignore kaa-san and others. The thing is... he left without warning. Just... he just gone one morning and only leave a message. Everyone was so angry, they didn't open the letter until months after, thinking ji-san abandon us." Tanjiro had heard this particular story from, well, everyone in the family. They understand why Yoshimune-ji-san did it, but that doesn't mean they accept it. "You should tell them, not leaving... everyone will be angry and Genya-nii would think you abandon him too."

That last bit struck Sanemi hard.

He didn't... he didn't mean to... oh god what had he almost done?! He just wants to protect his remaining family. He lost too much, he doesn't want to lose anyone again. He doesn't want his blood to attract Demon again. He doesn't want them endangered just because he born with accursed blood. He doesn't mean to abandons them.

He loves Genya. He really did. His brother. His only surviving brother. He loves Hibari-jii-san too. Because Jii-san actually cared. He just hasn't found them sooner. Jii-san cares enough to not give up and die. Love him and his accursed blood enough to continue protecting him from the Demons. For that Sanemi loves him too. He loved them. He doesn't want them to get hurt.

He doesn't want to be the reason they get hurt. That's why he planned to leave.

But if he leaves he'll hurt them. He will make them feel abandoned. Made Jii-san feels like failures and blame himself for being weak. Made Genya blames himself for... for whatever he thinks he was wrong at.

Sanemi doesn't want that.

But if he stayed, sooner or later the Demon will be attracted to his blood. Maybe if he avoiding getting hurt he'll be fine, but nothing works as planned. He will get hurt one way or another. Maybe in a fight, maybe when helping, maybe even by something as simple as paper. He will get hurt and the blood will attract demon. He wasn't in some forest in the middle of nowhere. The Demon will kill many people before reach him. He has to go.

But if he leaves no one will forgive him and that just...

But if he stayed...

Sanemi was just fourteen and he already faces an existential crisis.

Tanjiro sighed and hold his hands. "Let's... let's go back first, ok? It's getting late. We can talk about this tomorrow. With everyone."

Sanemi nodded. A moment later he processed what Tanjiro had said. He goes pale.

Night. It was _night_ holy fucking shit. The night is the time when those fuckers come out of the woodwork.

Without second thought, Sanemi lifted Tanjiro and carried him away, running. Much to the redhead's surprise. "E-EEEEPPP! S-Sanemi-nii?!" He squeaked.

"Ssshh!"

"B-but we're heading to the wrong directions! The village is that way!"

Oh. Sorry! Sanemi turned around and run to the direction Tanjiro pointed. The brat lives here for years compare to Sanemi's months. He knows this area better than Sanemi does. And he can track Sanemi down no matter what the older boy planned. Better follow his lead than get lost and encounter those freaky creatures again. Nope nope nope NOPE!

Sure enough, after a while, Sanemi starts to recognize his surrounding. He knows that tree. It was the peach tree he climbs a week ago. They weren't too far from the village.

THUMP!

Sanemi collides with someone and landed flat on his chest. Tanjiro fell and sprawled on the ground. Both looked up and gulping at the sight of very unamused a red-haired man. He bends down and—

"Iya!"

"Yeowch!"

Akai-jii-san hauled both of them by ears. "You brats are in huge trouble." He hissed. "Gone without notice, for hours after curfew even! And no weapon for self-defense! Especially you Tanjiro! You were taught better than that!"

"And you!" Sanemi yelped when his ear was tugged painfully. "Your old man is seconds away from murdering someone. Do you think it's funny, huh? I don't give a shit how things used to be, but now you have rules to obey and people to notify if you wanna go somewhere, do you hear me?!"

"Owowowowow! Y-yes sir..."

"Do you know the only reason why Ieyasu hasn't haul your sorry flat arse personally? Because _Principessa_ is on labor!"

Tanjiro gasped. "W-what?! Isn't it three weeks too early?!"

"Apparently the babes are tired of waiting and want to come now." G rolled his eyes.

They arrived in the villages and dragged to Asari Clan Compound, where others had been waiting. Giotto and Alaude chew them out. "You idiot brats" "Where have you been" "Do you have nothing but empty air between your ears" "Do you have any idea how worried we are" "Grounded" "Doubling lesson" and so on and so on while the boys forced to sitting in seiza on cold, hard, uneven ground.

"Now," snapped Giotto harshly, "what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Tanjiro knew his grandfather is perfectly able to act strict and scary if the time demands it, but knowing and being the receiving end on it were vastly two different things. He may or may not shrink when those orange-bleeds-on-blue eyes glare at him.

"Well?"

"U-umm... a-about that..."

"It's my fault," Sanemi answered, bowing his head. "I... I planned to leave."

"You... fool." With that Alaude turned around and stomping away. The guards and servants immediately got out from his path before he turned on them too.

Sanemi bowed. Alaude didn't hit him. Didn't lash out like how Shinazugawa hit him when angry. But the disappointment and the way he left without looking back hurts. Tanjiro was right. Leaving was the foolishness of nth degree. An unforgivable crime.

Why did he think it was a good idea?

Giotto looks at them and exhales. "...there's no word to convey how disappointed I am." Both boys flinched. "You two are grounded, for a year. You are not allowed to go to the border leave alone leaving Village. Yes, Tanjiro, you will stay with me and you will accept it. No amount of begging or pleading or crying could change my mind. For the first month, you will live here and you are not allowed to step a foot out of the compound unless state of emergency of we're being invaded or a major fire broke out. Even then you will not wander anywhere without supervision. Am I clear?"

"B-but I—"

"I said, _**Am. I. Clear**_?"

"...Yes sir."

"Good." Giotto nodded. "Come."

He dropped them at a wing. Tanjiro immediately recognizes it as the medical wing. He was always sent there whenever he messed up in Kagura training and ended up scrapped his knee or twisted his ankle. When he first awakens his flame, he too sent there to check any damage.

They found the kids were waiting outside a room. Nearly asleep.

"Mmmhh... aniki?" Genya rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. "Wh're were you?"

"Sorry." That's all Sanemi could say.

"Nii-chan. Don't run off again." Nezuko scolds her brother. Takeo just nodded off.

Tanjiro smiled and sat next to them. "Nii-chan is sorry... where's tou-san?"

"Inside. With Kaa-san and Amari-ba-san." Answered her. "Kaa-san's stomach starts to get hurt after you left. Tou-chan brought kaa-chan here and not coming out since. It's been hours."

Tanjiro winces. His mother's water had broke soon after he chases after Sanemi. He hoped it was not because of stress. He heard from Nakuru-jii-san stress is not good for pregnant mother and the baby.

"Will Kaa-san be alright?"

"...nii-chan believes so. Kaa-san is strong, remember?" And she has gone through labor three times before it. This time may be twins, but she had done delivering before so it shouldn't be too hard. After all, it's his kaa-san! It's Kamado Kie nee Sawada. She is the furthest thing from weak.

His musings were abruptly cut stop when he heard a baby's wail from inside.

Ten minutes later, another wail joined the chorus.

The door opened and the midwife, Amari-ba-san, come out with a tired, but satisfied, smile. "You kids can come in."

There's stampede of small feet, with Takeo being carried off by Tanjiro, already deep in Sleepy Land.

They found Kie lays on fuuton, tired, with pale complexion and bags under her eyes, but her eyes shone with happiness and fondness, even her Sky flame rolling in waves, coating the room in contentedness. She carried a baby. Next to her, Tanjuro smiled and carry the other baby. Based on the color, it's easy to know the gender. Pink for girl, blue for boy.

"Gasp! They're so tiny!" Gasped Nezuko. "Even tinier than Takeo!"

"That's right." Kie smiled. "Their name is Shigeru and Hanako. Hanako is the older one."

"Do you want to hold them?"

Nezuko flustered. "Ah... umm.. eettoo... c-can I? I –I mean... won't I dropped them?" She asks nervously.

When Takeo was born, Nezuko didn't hold him. It was Tanjiro and the adults who did. Nezuko's hands were too fragile and weak to properly hold kid back then so...

Kie giggled. "Don't worry. You won't. Here, let kaa-san show you."

Nezuko's heart beating wildly, hammering against her ribcage. She's holding her baby brother. She's holding her baby brother. She's holding her baby brother. OH MY AMATERASU! SHE'S HOLDING HER BABY BROTHER! AAAAAAAAA! SHE'S SO HAPPY! EVEN IF SHE DIE RIGHT NOW SHE'LL DIE PEACEFULLY!

OH MY GOODNESS! DID SHIGERU JUST YAWNED?! HE'S AWAKE! AND HE HAS TOU-SAN RED EYES TOO! UWAAAAA! KAWAAAAIIIIIIIIII~~~

Tanjuro chuckles at his eldest daughter's expression. She's completely smitten. "How about you Tanjiro?"

"My hands are full." Tanjiro smiled sheepishly. Adjusting Takeo so he won't fall off. He then added as an afterthought, "Maybe Genya-nii and Sanemi-nii want to try?"

The aforementioned brother spluttered. "M-me?!" Genya pointed at himself. "B-but I'm not family!"

"You are." Smiled Kie. "Both of you are family, even if we are not related by blood."

Genya shifted nervously, trying to seek help from Sanemi but no luck. The pale-haired boy just stood there, frozen like a statue. Looking at Tanjiro, the redhead gave him reassuring smile. Genya gulped, and raise his hands.

Unlike Nezuko, he didn't have to be instructed on how to hold a baby. He already knows.

"She's tiny." He whispered. "Like... like my siblings... and she's so... _sleepyhead_... like nothing can disturb her sleep. Just like Hiroshi... and... and..." He broke down crying. "She reminds me of everyone... my baby brothers and sister... they... they would _adore_ them... and I... I..." He started sobbing. "I miss everyone... uuuuhhhhh..."

Tanjuro reach out and patted his head. "There there... just let it out..."

Genya fell on his knees, holding Hanako closer to his chest, and cries.

Sanemi looks away from the sight. Heart clenched painfully.

 _I'm sorry,_ he mentally apologizes _, I'm sorry for being the worst brother... I'm sorry._

"Sanemi-kun, do you want to try?"

"...can I?" _With these bloodstained hands?_

"Why not? Everyone deserves the chance."

Gulping, Sanemi accept Shigeru from jittery and excited Nezuko.

He thinks he can see why Genya breaks down crying. Holding Shigeru... reminds him of times he hold his baby siblings when they were born. His old man has never been there for the birth. It was always Sanemi and the Midwife who accompany his mom.

Sanemi can feel his eyes wet and hot.

He almost leaves, right on time Kie giving birth. Him leaving right now is one of the worst things to ever happens. This supposed to be joy and celebration, not mourning and angsting.

Maybe... maybe Tanjiro is right. He should have spoken to someone. Preferably his grandfather.

If he still wants to accept Sanemi, that is.

~X~

Alaude was gone for months. Once the first month of punishment is over, Giotto packed his traveling stuff and chase after him. Sometimes G would come after them for a week before returning. Sometimes it's Knuckle. Sometimes it's Lampo. There's one time where it's an Asari and they went for an entire month. They were sending messages via pigeon carrier so it's not that hard to found.

In the last three weeks, they requested Tanjuro to come, accompanied by Asari. The destination is the New Capital, Tokyo. He was requested to go soon after New Year.

By the time they returned, the one-year grounding is over, and Sanemi and Tanjiro have committed "Tell Someone Before You Left" lesson into their soul. Being grounded is no fun. No freedom at all. Being tailed and watched like they were criminals, can't freely playing games, there's curfew to obey. And doing business in the bathroom with someone waiting outside is a nerve-wracking and borderline invasion to privacy.

It was one morning, a week after the adults returned, that there's "Family Meeting" and everyone involved was called to attends.

Which to say, direct line to Vongola First generation. All of them. Include the babies.

"Sanemi," Giotto started once everyone presents, "do you remember the creature that attacked your family? The Demons?"

Sanemi nodded. "...what about it?"

"We've found more information about them."

!

"Based on our information, those creatures, Demons, have been roaming the lands of Japan for about a thousand years, give or take a few years. No one actually knows the exact WHY and HOW, but there's a name spoken in a hushed tone. Kibutsuji Muzan, which was said to be the progenitor of Demons."

"We people have been at war with Demons since the end of Heian Period, where the numbers and crime start to become noticeable. It wasn't until Sengoku period, that humans make a breakthrough. Using certain sword forged with special ore, and a certain breathing technique," Tanjiro gasped and sat straighter, "they start to push back and creating an organization solely dedicated to eradicating Demons. They are called Demon Slayer Corps. We are in luck, that one of our informants was an older sister to a Demon Slayer, and thus willingly give the information. From what we could gather, the leader was always a member of Ubuyashiki Clan, which had existed and manage the organization since its founding."

"The Government doesn't recognize its existence." Ugetsu continues. "Or at least nor formally so. Not a new thing, as seeing is believing and unless a Demon crashed a conference, they will be in denial."

"Unforgivable. Stupid Herbivores." Growled Alaude. "Incompetent. Never have they hard sayings Better Safe Than Sorry."

Giotto nodded. "Indeed. We planned to open our door and recognize Demon Slayer Corps as Official Organization, regardless of what the politicians and government think. The Demon Slayers wear black gakuran with white Kanji "Destroy" in their back. Some wear Haori to hide the katana, as Sword Hunt is a thing," he throws Ugetsu a glance. "If any of you saw people fit the description, and asking for unnatural occurrence or even saying something along line "Demon", high chance they are Demon Slayer, and thus have to be helped."

Tanjuro nodded. He hasn't visited his sisters after they married off, but hopefully, he can drop the information and cautioned them and their husbands. Creating an information network is always a good thing.

"Next, Breathing Technique. It was a technique developed by a swordsman named Tsugikuni Yoriichi," again, Tanjiro gasped. He _knew_ that name! "back at Sengoku Era. The Technique, somehow, granted its practitioner a superhuman ability, such as moving faster or jumping higher than what human's normal body capable of, not to mention an increase in strength. The downside is that it took a long time to master, as we speculated if it was done wrong, forget gaining such ability, you may rupture your own lungs."

The Kamados look at each other. Well... there's a record of someone trying Hinokami Kagura special breathing pattern and ended up coughing blood...

"Tsugikuni Yoriichi-san named his Technique [Breath of the Sun], as it stated to feeling like wielding Sun itself." And... what a nice coincidence, both Tanjuro and Tanjiro has Sun Flame... "He tried to teach it to other Slayers, but as their bodies are incompatible with it, they created other techniques, derived from Breath of the Sun as a template. Those Breaths are Wind, Water, Fire, Stone, Lightning, and Moon."

"Consider the time passed and Shigure Soen Ryu _did_ have branches technique, you can expect those have their own Branch." Added Ugetsu. "After all everyone has their own unique fighting style."

"There's a rumor about the Final Selection Exam." Said G. "We search deeper and finds out that Demon Slaying Corps has a rather... practical, albeit cruel exam. It was survival of the fittest. Taking place in Mt. Fujikazane, a mountain with bloom-all-year-round Wisteria flower at the foot of the mountain, the Slayers hopeful are pitted against Demon for seven nights—as Demon burned to death by sun. The survivor of it wee acknowledge as Slayer, and allowed to choose ore for their Demon Slaying Blade."

It... Nezuko pales and gripped at her parents for comfort. It was a good thing Takeo was asleep on their father's lap because no way she let her little brother hear such a cruel thing! Do those poor kids aware that they are marching to their death? Wait, no, dumb question. They want to become Demon Slayer. They knew and choose that path.

Is there any kinder way?

"Umm... question." G's son, Gokudera Hakuo, raised his hand, "how come the Demons didn't just run away from Fujikasane?"

"They can't. Apparently, Wisteria is poison to them. Small dose slowed their regenerative ability and numbed their power. A large dose or direct injection to open wound is lethal save for those which have high-spec regeneration. Those who are aware of Demons took habit burning Wisteria Incense once night come for safety."

And the trees on Fujikasane is specially cultivated, Blooms-all-year kind of Wisteria. Yeah. Demon may come in, but they can't come out. Hold on. How did Demon come in if they hate Wisteria? Are they...

Nezuko turned queasy. Based on others' expressions, she wasn't alone in that regard.

Again. Cruel exam and cruel examinators. Is there truly no other way?!

The meeting continues, with a more detailed explanation about Demon and Demon Slayer worlds, such as Wisteria House, and then their future plan regarding this information.

Hibari Family will open pathways for information networks, helped by Asari Clan. Alaude was head if Intelligence Agency and it carried in his blood. Asari Clan is the local Lord, had been since the late Sengoku period. They have some power in bureaucracy even if not much. The others will supply manpower, food, medicine, and other things. It will take some time, but no organization builds in one day. It took time and effort.

When it was over, Tanjiro brought Genya, Sanemi, and Nezuko to the discussing adults.

"What is it?"

"Are we allowed to become Demon Slayers?" Blurted Tanjiro.

"...why?"

"Intuition." The boy shrugged. "It... it kinda _demands_ Sanemi-nii, Genya-nii and I to become Demon Slayer. Nezuko has options to join or not, but it insists it would be better if she did. Give me an impression if we didn't, something bad _**will** _happens. That and..."

...and Sanemi looks determined to joins ever since he heard about the organization. Better made the intention knows before Escapade Take Two happens. Nu uh. Once is enough to leave a deep impression on Tanjiro. He ain't doing any repeats.

The Vongola look at each other, then speaking rapidly in English ( _why it can't be Italian_ , Tanjiro silently wailed, _at least I can understand Italian_ ), before turning to them.

"Seventeen."

"Huh?"

"You will take the exam at age seventeen. Not a day younger. Seventeen, or we'll break the bones in your arms and legs and let it heals naturally." Threatened Giotto. "You kids have gone through a lot, even you Nezuko-chan. At least let yourself be children a little longer."

Because they had _seen_ the corps employed _Child Soldiers_ and nope. Nope nope nope. Giotto builds Vongola so there will be child labor no more. He isn't allowing his grandchildren to become Child Soldier. Seventeen is a year shy from eighteen, which is the Age of Majority back in Italy. Almost an adult. But younger than that?

HELL NO.

"I suggest you talk about Tanjuro-kun about this. The only available Breathing Technique is Hinokami Kagura, which may or may not be the Breath of the Sun itself. As head Family, Tanjuro-kun has the right to decide who's allowed to learn and who's not allowed."

"Shigure Soen Ryu isn't family exclusive," Ugetsu added. "The right to learn it is simple. If you can see how it performed, you can learn it. This may not breathing technique, but it was never hurt to have back up."

The kids nodded and look at each other. Without asking, they knew what they want.

They will pursue Hinokami Kagura, Breath of the Sun, and hopefully Shigure Soen Ryu too before they turned seventeen. They will become Slayer. It was their call. Nothing can stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Knuckle's Japanese Name is Nakuru
> 
> And so... the gangs know about Demon and Demon Slayer, and made plans. Vongola means crazy luck, but it also means they can't not sticking their nose into other's business. The first-gen ain't gonna Demon Slaying soon, Tanjuro and Kie ain't gonna hunt demon, unless they were attacked first, but they will Support the corps in their own way.
> 
> The kids are going to become Demon Slayer. They are Demon Slayer: Chibi Brigade. Nothing can't stop them.
> 
> (Can someone draw chibi! Tanjiro, Chibi! Nezuko, Chibi! Genya, and teen! Sanemi waving bokken around pretending to be Demon Slayer? The mental images are soooo~ adorable~)
> 
> My headcanon why it took Tanjiro approx three years mastering Water Breathing, is that his body had to adapt to it. Breathing Technique allows Slayer to inhale more oxygen, thus expanded their lung capacity and increase heartbeat and blood flow, which in turn enhances their muscle. We're talking about LUNGS and HEART. If it has done wrong, you COULD HAVE puncture your own lung, or made your heart goes like crazy and burst due to the strain. If it isn't going to cripple you for life, it will kill you.
> 
> Maybe that's why Sabito and Makomo helped Tanjiro in Canon. They don't want Tanjiro to commit suicide via idiocy.
> 
> And no. Giotto and Alaude ain't letting their babies become demon-slaying soldiers so soon. They want to wait till the kids turned adult, maybe nineteen-twenty, but it feels too long and they may sneak out, so they compromise on 17. That was Giotto's age when he founded Vongola, coincidentally also Alaude's age when he took leadership in Intelligence Group.
> 
> Yup. The mission and encounter gonna go differently until Infinity Train Arc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Slayer training montague--Vongola style

"Let me tell you this first, this will be hard. Once you agree, you are not allowed to drop out until you finish the level you're currently at. Are you serious about this?"

Nezuko laughed at the warning and says, even without Tanjiro-nii's warnings, she would still join the training. She means, how hard it can be?

The answer?

Fucking hard she wishes she die. It was tiring and painful. Body and mind.

First, is physical training. Which amounted to climbs up and down the mountain. And by that, she doesn't mean the usual path to her home. No. It was through a rarely traveled path to the top of the mountain and then descends. The one with rocks, slippery road, fallen tree, and thorny bush. The one where they have to cross a cold river. That one.

Tanjiro-nii and Sanemi-nii (YAY! Now she can calls him Nii-san too!) tied in the first place. Tanjiro-nii was used walks his way up and down, while Nezuko sometimes carried by Tou-san or ride the wagon with Takeo. Sanemi-nii because he's older and thus has more energy. Plus, that running away from Tanjiro-nii Incidents too.

The only one slower than her was Genya-nii, but then he wasn't used to this extensive walking.

At first they were allowed to walks or crawls in case they were too tired for it. Then they were told to run while being chased by a dog. They were doing this every Monday and Tuesday.

Her family is crazy and Nezuko would hit anyone who says otherwise.

Climbs the Mountain aside, they were taught basic Swordsmanship. Well, Sanemi-nii, Genya-nii, and her. Tanjiro-nii already moved to intermediate. They were given bokken and show the stance, how to hold it, and then made to swing it in a certain move, like vertical, horizontal, or diagonal, in a certain sequence. Say, 50 times, 100 times, and so on. Her arms feel like about to fall off! The bokken is heavy!

When she complained, Ugetsu-jii only laughed and said, "please, Katana is heavier. Bokken is pure wood, Katana has steel." To prove his word, Nezuko was allowed to try swinging the Katana and... by the Hinokami, he was right! Katana is harder!

And she learns Katana is weak horizontally. It can easily break if she applied force in the wrong direction. That's why, until they got the basics of Kendo down pat, no real sword. Only a wooden sword. Even Tanjiro-nii isn't allowed to wield a real sword until he passed Advance level.

They were not given Breath Training yet. When Sanemi-nii protest why, he was allowed to try... and ended up panting on the floor, red-faced, as if he just run twenty laps on the Mountain.

"The breathing expands your lungs. Right now your body isn't used to it, so take it easy. When you reach intermediate level, you are allowed to try." Tou-san told him. "Tanjiro may learn the katas at age five, but he learns the breathing when he was almost eight. That, was two years and some months. Don't push yourself, Sanemi-kun."

The sword training was on every Wednesday and Thursday.

Friday is language lesson. They were taught how to write and read. Hiragana, Katakana, Kanji. It was divided into twenty grades. Nezuko was at grade 5, Tanjiro-nii grade 7, Sanemi-nii eat up the books before sleep so he was Grade 10, Genya-nii grade 4 but quickly climbs up to her level.

After that, they were taught about how to manage an organization. Hibari-jii-san show them the important roles, the requirement, and what their job are. He even made a diagram to make it easier to learn. Then he told them about the Bane of Organization: Paperwork.

"Even one sheet of paper is important. Information is Information. You don't let your paperwork sprawled on the table, or worse, spilled on the floor. You categorize them based on date, information, and source. You put them in a special cabinet with labels."

Apparently, bad organizing means you will scramble to find the information when you need it the most, which was a No-No. Information could be a deciding factor in life-or-death situations. Say, information about robbery or hostage happened a while ago and the perpetrator was still in the loose. The information about the culprit is saved in a special file and analyze, so they can be caught at later date. Preferably as soon as possible.

Saturday morning till noon is Etiquette lessons.

Boys' lesson and girl's lesson are different, so while her nii-chans were taken in by Jii-san and Asari family, Nezuko was taught by her mother, what was expected from a girl. But that's not all.

"People expect us female to be sweet, shy flower." Her mother said, in between teaching her how to apply make-up. "To be pretty and do nothing while the male has all the fun. To take care of the home and child and nothing else. They were wrong."

Kaa-san finished arranging Nezuko's hair into twin low braided buns and putting some Kanzashi. Nezuko notes that two of said Kanzashi was unusually sharp. Too sharp in her opinion.

"Female doesn't mean helpless. Being female doesn't equal weak. Women are generally weaker than men due to our body composition, but this was no weakness. We have an advantage in stealth, speed, and flexibility. After all, who gather information under guise gossiping around? Women. Who made the food and tend the sick family member? Women. Female plays an important role, and you can use it to your advantage. People want you to become a Flower? Then be a deceptively dangerous flower. After all, some flowers are poisonous and dangerous, yes?"

Her kaa-san taught her not only make-up and managing the house, raising child includes (her baby siblings show her how hard raising children can be), but also sneakily slip her books about plant and their danger. Taught her how to wield Naginata ("Samurai's wife is trained to wield Naginata or Tanto as means of self-defense, after all").

Taught her how to spread gossips and how to gleams information from passing by comments. Taught her how to discern good food from bad food, how to see shady people from good people.

Her kaa-san is the best Kaa-san ever.

Sunday is free day. No lesson. They are allowed to help family business, or playing around, but suggested that they do this in a group. Safety in numbers and all.

"Plus," Jii-san once said, "learning and understanding about each other are vital. You need to know who you can trust and who you can't."

So the four of them took doing things together. Sometimes they played ball, climb up the trees, sometimes helping groceries or helping Tanjiro-nii do his share of good deeds, sometimes foraging, sometimes catching fish. Hell, Sanemi-nii and Genya-nii even sleepover at their home in the mountain, helping babysat Takeo, Hanako, and Shigeru.

Jii-san's right. They learn a lot about themselves.

Like how despite likings girly color like pink, Nezuko much prefers pants since it allows her more leeway. Genya-nii notices and give her a pink uwagi and red hakama, like those of miko. Nezuko likes it so much. It was made from good and strong material and it fit with her preferences.

Or how that Tanjiro-nii can't draw even if his life depends on it. One time they were put through art class, everyone was made speechless when Onii-san presented his picture. He claims it was a bird... but all Nezuko sees is a weird tree with two giant leaves and said tree was wearing skirt.

Akai-jii-san had to teach nii-chan drawing from the beginning. Start with stick-man.

Then they discover Sanemi-nii had weakness to cute things, like small animals and stuff. It was an accident, honest! They were doing grocery shopping when they realized Sanemi-nii suddenly was missing. Panic hit them before they found him, crouching down in some alley, petting and feeding stray dogs.

Nezuko never let him lived it down. Ever.

Genya-nii had super sensitive tastebuds. They find out the hard way. It was dinner in Nakkuru-jii's place and the menu was curry. In Nezuko's opinion, it was spicy, but not too bad. Genya-nii begs to differ. He only has spoonful before turned red and wailing for water. There was chaos that night.

Poor him.

~X~

There was no school in this backwater village. Only the well off who received educations. That's the only reason why Nezuko, Genya-nii, and Sanemi-nii can catch up to Tanjiro-nii's level. Well, more like Sanemi-nii did.

Right now Tanjiro-nii and Sanemi-nii are on Advance level. Genya-nii and Nezuko are Intermediate.

The lesson becomes even harder.

Climbing the mountain becomes Monday only. But the breaks getting shorter and shorter, with a harder route. And they start before sunrise now.

Tuesday is hand-to-hand combat. Hibari-jii-san and Nakkuru-jii-san led this class. The very first lesson they learn is that if they fell wrong, it hella hurt! They were thrown down to learn how ro roll with punches. Like, literally! And don't forget back throw. It was no fun. Just ask Tanjiro-nii who landed on his face.

She considers herself lucky. Sanemi-nii and Genya-nii got Hibari-jii-san, and boy... Nezuko did not envy them. If Nakkuru-jii-san was bad, Hibari-jii-san was ten times worse. Maybe it had something with they were blood-related, or the boys were older, or that they (Sanemi-nii) have experiences in street fighting, but Hibari-jii-san is a ruthless taskmaster.

At least jii-san instructs them how to take the punch, how to fall while receiving minimum to no injury, rather than continuously beating them.

Thank Hinokami Amaterasu the dojo's floor is padded with thick mattresses.

Sword Training actually taught them the Kata. Sun Breathing has twelve forms. The thirteenth, as discovered in more... hidden and half-ruined journal, was performing all twelve forms without pause. That means they have twelve breathing patterns and twelve katas to masters. As usual, Tanjiro-nii had an early start.

He did dance all night long without pause.

As a consequence, Tanjiro was signed up to Healing and Medicine Class, while the three of them learning how to Breathe.

Nezuko almost passed out, Genya-nii coughed his lungs out, and Sanemi-nii... well... he's straight-up using it against a dummy. He suddenly went into coughing fit mid-attack, slipped off, and hit the dummy with his head instead bokken.

Tou-san was not amused and smacks him with harisen. "Impact between air and a real opponent is different, Sanemi-kun. You can use the dummy after you stop coughing at inopportune moments. Haven't I tell you, be patient." He chided. "Twelve laps. And keep Breathing."

"...yes sir."

Her tou-san can be strict if he has to!

Friday, they added foreign language, Italian and English, under Lampo-jii-san; and Organization management with Case Solving, under Jii-san and Gokudera-jii-san.

Genya-nii likes the foreign language class and Nezuko find Case Solving problems entertaining.

That Saturday, they were taught two things.

First, falconry. Despite the name, it was actually filled with eagles! They were in luck that there are four ready-to-hatch eggs. They had to keep it warm and safe. The bird will be their partner.

They were told to carry the egg with them wherever they go and keep it safe.

Second, Flame training! YAY!

Jii-san taught them what a Flame is, the Types, Color, and attribute. Then about the bond between Sky and matching Element, which was called Harmonization. Similar stuff between non-Sky Flames is also possible, which was called Resonance, but those are rare.

Everyone has their own flame. The Flame matches their personality, so no worry about sudden personality change.

They were given ring with a clear crystal on it. Foci, Jii-san said, to make it easier. Until they can call their Flame at will, they will be given Foci as a training tool.

"There are two ways to awaken flames. Danger, and Desire." Tanjiro Nii-san explained. "Danger is faster, but it also risky. You can seriously get hurt, or worse, die. Desire is harder but much safer. You only think about what you want. It must be something you want at all cost, something that made you willing to give away everything you had, something that made you willing to jump into hell and crawl your way back—"

They were distracted when Sanemi's ring lit up in a purple wisp-like flame. Cloud.

"...that was fast." Commented Nii-chan.

"...I think I already have it... over a year ago."

...

...

...

...

...

"R-right." Tanjiro-nii coughed. "W-want to help me here?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

With the Free Sky and Cloud "encourages" their Flame, along with a strong desire to "Not Lose to Them" "Want to Catch Up" "Want to Protect", Nezuko and Genya-nii finally awaken their flame.

Nezuko and Genya-nii are Storm.

So, from that day onwards, every Saturday they would split up to their respective teacher. Nezuko and Genya-nii go to Akai-jii-san, Sanemi go to Hibari-jii-san, and Tanjiro-nii go to Jii-san.

Their Flame lesson took place in a clearing, far from Village but still within the border.

"Storm's attribute is Disintegration. As in, Destroying." Akai-jii-san took a rock and lit his hand. Instantly the rock becomes ash that scattered in the wind. "This, made Storm very deadly. One touch, and you can destroy your enemy. Not only that, but Storm Flame can also be used in other ways, such as deboning fish, or taking out the trash—and by that, I mean literal Trash, not Human-Trash—or even heals."

"Um... _how_?!" Genya-nii raised his hand.

"By burning out the poison," Akai-Jii answered. "It was an accidental discovery, you know? One moment I was writhing in pain due to our enemy successfully poison me, and Knuckle was not around to heals. I was thinking that it was such pain in the ass and wished the poison to go away, as I don't need it. Next thing, my Flame "ate" the poison away, but leaving me unharmed."

"Another thing, I rarely get sick once my Flame awakes."

Wait, seriously?!

"Yes. Storm Flame views anything that doesn't belong to the body as harmful and sought to attack it. Resulting in I rarely get sick, even during a minor pandemic outbreak and Ieyasu was sick as a dog. However, it also means once I get sick, it's hard to get well soon. The Flame destroys the medicine too before they can function. Hence if an Active Storm like us gets sick, our best option is to get an Active Sun to look at our condition. Preferably a Sun we all know and trust."

Nezuko supposes, she lucked out with Tanjiro-nii and Tou-san.

"Now, I want you to summon your Flame and maintains it as long as possible. There's no use telling you about Storm Technique if you can't maintain your Flame long enough."

~X~

Time passed by.

Since the Meeting that night, the Villagers were preparing for the Demon Attac.

Traders and Merchant connected to Asari Clan were carrying Asari Banner and Vongola Banner, as well a large amount of Wisteria Incense. Slowly but surely, they gleamed information through gossips and legend. About unsolved murder, about strange people in black gakuran and colored haori. About people with too-pale skin. About an old legend, about abandoned storehouse, temple, or other places. About a cursed location. About people with strange hair color.

It was a slow process, but Giotto positive that this will worth their time.

At the Village, they planted Wisteria tree around the Village as a natural defense against Demon. The Asari Clan has to go back and forth to Capital, signing the various forms and making it legal. It wasn't easy, as they were pulling all strings and favor they had to obtains All-Year-Round Wisteria Tree saplings, like those from Mt. Fujikasane.

Wisteria tree normally took three to five years after planting to bloom, some kind even took **_fifteen_ **years. The Higher-ups can't accept that. They need the Demon-repelling walls, ASAP! So the Tanjiro was made to help Knuckle and Tanjuro to speed up the Wisteria growth as part of his Sun Flame training.

It was exhausting, he would say. His will and energy were squeezed dry. There are hundreds, if not thousand Wisteria Saplings planted around the village, and there's only THREE Active Sun! It took them three effing years to get the Wisteria wall, plus those planted on the path between the Village and his home in the mountain, to fully bloom.

On an unrelated note, his eagle is noted as the biggest Eagle with shiny, luster feathers and strong grip. Tanjiro named him Nikko, which means Sunshine/Sunlight.

Between learning and Mastering Breath of the Sun, a Defensive form of Shigure Soen Ryu, Flame Training, and Language Lesson (with French added to their timetable schedule), they were busy polishing their skills. When they realized it, they were in the middle of celebrating Sanemi's 17th Birthday.

It... does answer why the expression was a mixture of happiness and sadness.

Sanemi was 17. Come next spring, he will enter the Demon Slaying Corps Final Selection. The Kill or Killed Exam. And when he passed _(when, not if, because they all know Sanemi will pass_ ) he will actively make to sought Demon out.

The silver-haired teen take a deep breath, and states,

"I will not die. I swear it on My Dying Will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. The Slayers Training Montague, Vongola Style!
> 
> First, running up and down on Mountain. Unlike Urokodaki, there's no trap, but they will climb the mountain from the foot to the top, then descent. Take a short break, climbs up again. From sunrise till sundown. Lately, they will run their way while being chased. Not by dog anymore, but by Alaude and G. Their punishment if get caught? Why... Vongola is very creative in Punishment.
> 
> Next, hand to hand combat. They were taught how to fight, Vongola Style. That means, they're pounded to the ground by Vongola Two Top Fighters: Knuckle and Alaude. And boy, that was fun... NOT! The kids are grateful it was "Harmless Spar" instead of serious battle, or they're dead meat.
> 
> Followed up by Sword Lesson from Tanjuro and Ugetsu. The Breath of the Sun is No Joke. They think hitting dummy is hard? Try that against opponents who are not letting you win easily and WILL hit you back! As Ugetsu stated, the experience is Best Teacher. The Demons are not gonna stood idle and let them be killed. They will dodge, they will block the attack, they will attack back. And that's still not counting Blood Demon Art.
> 
> To counter Blood Demon Art, they were grilled in Flame Training. Sanemi's especially harsh as Sun is Natural Enemy to Demon, and Storm is Lethal to anyone but the user. He was taught how to increase his speed, strength, weight, how to speed up his recovery to point he was mistaken to having regeneration power, growing his nail and hardens them, and how to multiplied weapon he had at hands.
> 
> Then, raising an Eagle. At the 13th Century, Hawking becomes popular among Samurai Class. Of course, Asari Clan will have their own Falconry, too. They view Kamado-Hibari as part of their Clan (since Giotto's suggestion is spot on and Alaude start information network which was useful for future business), thus the kids are allowed to have their personal Eagle.
> 
> Finally, learning Language, THREE Foreign Languages, Manners and Etiquette, Criminal Solving, and Mystery Case. No Vongola is Brain Idiot. They will learn how to use their muscle AND brain. And by case, it was Vongola's Old Case. The Mission they've done, only rewrite into question. It was Very Stimulating for brains.
> 
> Nezuko and Genya are Storms! It was only normal.
> 
> Poor Tanjiro, forced to become Super Fertilizer XD
> 
> On an unrelated note, Genya "Senses" is Taste. It was only normal if he has heightened, very sensitive taste bud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanemi's final Selection

Sanemi looked at the forest of wisteria tree and gulped.

The Namimori's Demon-Repelling "Wall" got nothing on this, he realized with horror. In his mindset, the thicker the prison wall, the more dangerous the prisoner. His mind not helping by conjuring up scenario after scenario of what kind of demons he might encounter.

The kind that could manipulate element, the ghostly demon, the one that can split itself or create clones, the one who lurking on top of trees, the one that practically a mermaid or some kind of water creature...

Curse Vongola's Crime Solving Class.

He had to slap himself out of it. No. No no no no. He can't get anxious after this all is over. Not before. The body is a plaything of the mind, and with Flame, it took into a more literal meaning.

Squared his shoulders, he put on his game face, a poker face with a menacing, cold look to match, and walks into the meeting point. Up the stairs, to the Shrine yard... except there's no shrine or temple. Only a big Torii gate and an altar.

How curious. Strangely symbolic, too.

"...you're weird. Get out from here." A snobbish voice said.

Sanemi looks at the boy with caked dirt on his face and raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asks.

"Your attribute is an eyesore. Get rid of it."

Sanemi twitched. Eyesore? His attire serves the purpose of increasing his survival chance, you ingrate! Black uwagi and equally dark pants mean he blended well in the darkness. And it's comfy! His purple-tinted black haori was modified to have pockets inside, to hold knives, tanto, and handcuff. His woven bamboo backpack is filled with change clothes, first aid med, include Sun-made Balm, a whip, rope, and three glass bottle the size of is thumb filled to brim with wisteria essence.

He's a Marechi. His blood attracts demon, hence change clothes. He is _**NOT** _allowed to wore bloodstained clothes unless he wants to attract any and ALL Demon in the mountain. Medicine is a must if you went into a survival exam. Wisteria Essence also increases his survival chance in case something unexpected happens. Whip and rope to restrains the Demon until sunrise.

None of his weapons are Nichirin-made, but with Cloud Flame he can enhance their properties and quantity, so he can stall enough time till sunrise. Or until he found abandoned but still usable Nichirin Blade.

So EXCUSE him for being overprepared!

"Go mind your own business!" He snapped and glares the snobbish boy until he left him alone. The boy flinched from his glare, and Sanemi wants to facepalm. If that brat is scared of him, how he's gonna face Demon?

Speak of facing the demons... Sanemi notes with horror that every other contestant is underprepared. They literally come with nothing but clothes on their back, a (hopefully) Nichirin blade, and determination or grudge. That's all. No preparation whatsoever.

 _"By the name of Amaterasu Mother of Heaven and all things Holy, please grant me strength. I'm surrounded by suicidal idiots."_ He whispered in French.

This earned him an odd look from the nearest participant. The one with bandages covered his lower face.

"Everyone, we thank you for coming here tonight, to the Demon Slayer Final Selection Exam."

Sanemi turned and find an identical pair of twins. Wow, he know and helped raised two sets of twins... but this is the first time he saw complete identical twins. Those girls even had the same hair color, hair style, and eyes color*! A mirror image of each other. If he doesn't know better, he gonna say they were clones...

The girls then proceed to explain the exam. Bout the Demons inhabit this mountain, confirming the suspicious thought that some slayers deliberately left Demon starved in this mountain for exam test. It was brutal. Necessary, but brutal.

Once the signal is given, the other participant took off. Sanemi was the last one to enter Demon Zone. He took the Whip from his backpack and unsheathed his sword, before making run for it.

Seven Days exam starts. His objective: Survive till the eight mornings.

_**"Graaaaahhhh!"** _

Easier said than done.

Sanemi's hand moved fast. A quick swung, empowered several times over by Cloud flame, and the demon's head is severed from its body, but it does not disintegrate.

After all, he doesn't have Nichirin sword... yet.

Thinking fast, Sanemi kicked the head as far as possible, it sends flying to distance before disappears.

If the body part is close, it may just be connected again. Best keeping the severed body parts as far as possible from each other. If he's lucky, this will stay till Sun coming up.

It also has a side effect of treating him with the humorous sight of a headless body walking aimlessly and hitting the tree trunks. Sanemi pretty much appreciates the show.

Hey, he might have come out worse than wear, or (hopefully not) ends up dead. Might as well having fun when he could. Plus, it was Demon. Nobody gonna blames him from making fun outta Demon. He pretty sure some older Demon Slayer would love to watch it.

Shaking his head, Sanemi went back to running.

**Rule Number #3: Do Not Just Stand Around Like Idiot. DO SOMETHING!**

Wise advice.

Due to his blood's rarity, Sanemi doesn't have to seek Demon. Demons seek him out and introduced to a sharp, painful end of his seemingly endless storage of unusually sharp and powerful weapons. Sanemi ties two gangly human-like Demons on a massive tree with steel-covered rope. When a Demon with four arms ambushed him, Sanemi utilizes Cloud Lessons to elongated his nail into claws and pokes its eye out. When it was suitably distracting, he kicked it off and then nailed it on the three. Four knives per arm and leg. Then a Tanto through the heart.

Bless the Cloud Flame and its propagative Attribute. If not for it, Sanemi would have run out of ammo by right now.

Another he stabbed through the skull, pull the knife out, and then kicked it off the cliff when it was still distracted by the pain. The cursings were rather creative and Sanemi mentally notes it down for future use.

Another one he bashed to a nearby boulder. Repeatedly. Until its brain goes splat.

"AAAAAARRRRRGHHHH—"

Sanemi heard a scream and his nose caught a faint scent of blood, so he went to see what it was.

**Chomp Chomp Chomp Chomp**

He found a Demon eating a participant. Sanemi arrived just in time to see a hand disappeared to ogre-like Demon. Blood flowed down and dye the Demon's bare top red.

Sanemi stood frozen. His mind replaying back when that Demon ate Shuya right in front of him. Remembering well the crushing sounds and dying scream and how the grass-stained red red red red red red Red. For a moment he was fourteen, a snot-nosed brat who knows nothing about this hidden world and can only watch helplessly as his family was murdered right in front of his eyes. He can only watch as they were torn apart limb by limb and oh god are those bones and—

He unconsciously took a step back... and stepped right on a dry twig.

The loud snap shook him back to the present... just right on time to see the Demon was right in front of him and raise its hand.

Training kicked in, Sanemi jumped backward. Whip flying and wrapped itself around the Demon's arms, bound them together. He pulls the whip and his propagated strength actually took the Demon by surprise, it loses footings and stumbles. Sanemi waste no time in running at it, using the bound arm as a jumping pad, landed on its head, then looped the other end of the whip around the neck, stabbed his katana on through the skull, before jumped down. All in less of twenty seconds.

Sanemi saw something glinting on the grass and went to snatch it. Yatta! He got it! A sword! Its blade was oddly green-colored but oh well. A weapon is a weapon.

Now, onto the testing part.

He took deep breaths, let go of his Flame, and allows oxygen to fills his lung and his cell. He took a stance.

No Flame. Pure Breathing Style.

Deep breath, feels the power... and attack.

 _ **"Sun Breathing First Form: Dance"**_ He whispered oh so softly as he runs towards the Demon, and swung the sword as hard as he could.

SLASH!

The blade beheads the Demon swiftly. Sanemi spare few seconds to marvel at how the blade cut through the demon flesh like a hot knife through butter with less than half the effort he put into the normal katana. Better yet, the Demon turned into black ashes as if burned.

This is Nichirin sword. Yes.

Sanemi smiled. He got it. He had Nichirin Sword. He can actually start killing demon rather than stalling time till Sunrise.

Looking at the spot where the Demon was, he stabbed it to the ground before clapped his hand and prayed. Not at the Demon, but at the now deceased Slayer-Aspiring.

"I will take care of your sword. Thank you." He said. Taking the swords, both Nichirin and his Katana, and went to search Demon.

_**"FRESH MEAT!"** _

Correction. No need to search. His blood attracts them like crazies. Figures.

Sanemi rolled his eyes and went into stances. Result of training kicking in.

Sun breathing Third Form: Raging Sun. He blocked the attack and send the attacking Demon skidding to the side. Seventh Form: Sunflower Thrust. Without even giving the Demon a chance to recover, he stabbed it through the chest, followed by dragging it upwards, cutting the neck and the head in one move.

Sanemi panted, trying to catch his breath. Okay, it was a double combo chain, he can do it. It wasn't too hard. Maybe if he keeps this up he can finally use the Thirteenth Form within two-three years.

Hearing rustles from behind, Sanemi sighed and readied himself.

**Rule Number #2: Being Unprepared In Battle Means Death**

~X~

Sanemi is a Cloud. Not a Classic Cloud like his grandfather. He's an inverted Cloud.

That means while he's a prickly bastard at strangers, he has an easier time socializing than his dear ol' gramps. It doesn't help with him being the eldest child. He has natural protectiveness toward his siblings. The Massacree and meeting his cousins plus Bonding Activities made him even more protective to them... and consequently, the younger kids.

It comes close to bite him in the ass when during the end of the third night, he found a scrawny black-haired bandages-wearing boy was caught off guard and ended up being thrown sideways to a tree. End result? The boy is bleeding from the head, and his shoulder must be dislocated. Even so, the boy just grunts and shakily get on his feet.

Sanemi was impressed and worried.

He looked up to the sky, mentally calculates how long it took before sunrise, and come with an idea. And one he didn't particularly like.

 _I can't believe I'll use this but damn it!_ He thought forlornly before making a shallow cut on his palm.

Instantly the demon turned at him.

As do every single demon within (probably) half a kilometer radius.

Sanemi made a mad dash away. Pulling acrobatic skill he hard-earned (Vongola-Style) as he began using the tree and environment to keep him ahead of the demons on top of subconsciously propagated his speed. Screaming all profanities and swear words he knows in Japanese, English, Italian, and French.

He ended up in an open clearing. Panting and sweating as he can feel Demons were closing in from all directions. Nowhere to go.

 _Few more minutes till sunrise._ He thought grimly. _Gotta make it._

The first horde comes from the west, five. Sanemi made mental calculations before snatching one of his hidden knives, coating it in purple flame, and throw it. One knife becomes a hundred. Raining on the Demons and stabbing them across the body. Not enough to cut through the bones, but enough to embedded deep in their flesh and causing pain. One Demon got both of its eyes blinded by a pair of knives. Another had knife shoved straight to its throat.

Gore.

Sanemi had seen worse.

The next wave comes from the South. Close to him. Quickly Sanemi takes the breathing pattern and surge forward. Blade swinging.

Eleventh Form: Dragon Sun Halo Head

With propagated speed and strength, Sanemi zoned through the horde and beheading them almost in an instant.

His instinct screamed at him, _BEHIND!_

He turned and instinctively pull Third Form: Raging Sun. Blocking the attack and sent the Demon skidding back. Wasting no time he quickly cut its head. He has no room to relaxed when the next wave cornered him from East, South, and North. On top of that, the first wave demon successfully get over the injury and joined the bandwagon. His eyes go wide, with horror. OH SHIT!

His Salvation come in form of the boy from earlier rushing out from behind him.

 _ **"Coil Choke"**_ He heard the boy said as his sword somehow curves like a snake. He cut two demons in one go.

Two isn't much, but Sanemi is thankful now that he has room to move! He grabbed the boy by the collar and drag him out from the death pit using the opening.

One of the Demon pivoted and went to attack.

Sanemi kicked a random pebble and nailed it on the head.

The Sky turned orange.

Some smarter Demons realize it and made their way to the forest. Sanemi narrowed his eyes and made two more cuts in his palm and squeezed the wound in a way instead of stopping the bleeding, he makes it worse.

The smell of the blood was too tantalizing, that the fleeing Demon stopped in their tracks and turned at Sanemi. All of them have crazy wide eyes look and salivating mouth. Some swayed as if drunk.

Before they could pounce, the Sun rose from behind the mountain peak. Once the light hit the Demon, they all realized it was a trap, and die screaming in agony. Burned into ash.

"Thank goodness." Sanemi exhales a relieved sigh. "I thought we were goner... hey are you-AAAAHHH! SNAKE!" He freaked out when a white snake poked out from the boy's haori. "There's Snake in your haori!" He was about to throw the snake away when the boy take a step back. The boy shook his head.

"No." He said. "Kaburamaru is my friend."

"Oh." Sanemi nodded... while fighting the blush down. "Sorry."

"Tis Fine."

Seeing the boy was about to walks away, Sanemi called him out. "Hey wait!" The boy stopped. "Your shoulder is dislocated. I can fix it."

"...you can?"

"Yeah. It gonna be painful, but your shoulder won't be a problem anymore."

The boy and his snake have a stare off for a few moments before both turned to Sanemi and nodded.

Sanemi led them to his resting place. It wasn't too far. His spot was a giant tree near a river. The tree was marked with big Circle with X on it, and from a hollow hidden spot underneath its root, Sanemi pulled out his bag.

"Sit. Make yourself comfortable." He said.

As the boy plopped down and leaned against the trunk, Sanemi takes out a handkerchief and dipped it in the cold river, before approaching the boy.

"Sorry in advance." And with that, Sanemi grabbed the hand and twisted it. The boy let out a pained and surprised scream as Sanemi set right his dislocated shoulder. He swears he can hear his bones popped together. Once Sanemi did with that, he loosens the boy's haori and uwagi. Not much, but enough to expose the previously dislocated shoulder. Carefully he pressed the cold and wet handkerchief to it.

"Hrg."

"Again, sorry, but it was necessary. Keep it there for fifteen minutes or so, ok?"

The boy nodded. "...thank you." He said.

"You're welcome," Sanemi replied. "Do you mind if I undressed here?" The Snake Boy shook his head. "Thanks."

Sanemi took off his haori, uwagi, and hakama. Revealing the mesh shirt and black shorts** he wore underneath. With a grunt, Sanemi crouched next to the river and began scrubbing blood off of his clothes, rinse, and smell the clothes. He then frowned and wash them again. Rinse and repeat until five more times, before he put them on a bush that receives sunlight unhindered.

He hoped the fish won't mutating due to the blood. That won't be funny.

Laundry is done... well, _his_ laundry. "Oi Snakey, do you... huh. He's already asleep." Sanemi blinked at the sleeping figure under the tree. Wow. That boy must be tired.

Shrugging, Sanemi went jumping on the river and wash himself thoroughly. Making sure he's no longer smelly from sweat and blood before get out and change into a fresh set of clothes.

He lay down on the ground, under the tree shades using spare haori as a blanket.

Just that... the memory of him cut his own palm and become Demon Bait so soon after killing some demons hit him in full force. Sanemi sweated.

"If the Demons didn't kill me, Jii-san definitely will." He shivered in dread. He has THREE Truth-Teller in the family, all of whom has very strong intuition. There's no way he can hide it from them.

He hoped they accept his explanations.

Curse his Big Brother Instinct! Sometimes it bites him in the ass!

~X~

The Snake Boy's name is Obanai. Iguro Obanai. And his snake friend is not an 'it', but she. Her name is Kaburamaru.

After that third night, Sanemi and Iguro struck an alliance. It was less of fire-forged friendship or compassion (he's protective, but not Tanjiro-level okay), and more of they have common ground.

"So you come here wielding a Breath unsuitable to your body, and halfway complete self-made breath?"

"Mm."

"Wow. Same. Except I don't have self-made Breath. Don't get enough time for that."

And that's how their alliance comes to existence.

From their short time, Sanemi was able to gleam information that Iguro was a user of Breath of Water... but it feels too... stiff for him, so he creates his own breath, called Breath of Serpent. So far the has three... and the third was still in a testing phase. That new breath is flexible and tricky, reminds him greatly of snake. Slippery bastard.

That's praise, not insult. Proved when Iguro complimented Sanemi's fighting style.

Sanemi fights like a savage. Breath of the Sun aside, he uses all advantage he had. Weapon (he carefully not let Iguro saw him propagated the number of weapons), trap, terrains, using his fist and kicks, and at Iguro's suggestion, he coated his normal katana with wisteria essence. Making it poisonous to the demon.

Iguro is sneaky and slippery. While Sanemi distracts the Demon by being a savage nuisance, Iguro would sneak among them and finish them off. And if some demon notice, he wasn't afraid to fight back. Kaburamaru also helped by going for the eyes.

He hoped the brave snake won't have stomachache after it.

Iguro is also a person with few words. Prefer using body language and short, straightforward sentences. To many, they would peg him as arrogant, cold, or something along the line. But Sanemi notice that Iguro observing him with curiosity shone in his mismatched eyes (what was it called again? Oh yes, Heterochromia!). That and the snake boy was struggling to pronounce more complicated words as well talking in longer sentences. So far, the longest sentence he makes is eight words sentence.

Sanemi was afraid some Demon damaged Iguro's throat, so he was careful in engaging the black haired teen in conversation.

~X~

"Iguro! Watch out!"

Tonight started as usual. Waking up at the sundown, check the traps, and prepare for battle. Kill some demon, rest, get ready. Rinse and repeat. So far so good.

Until _that thing_ appears.

A centipede demon. The upper body of a naked woman, from below the breasts is the body of a centipede. With mouth goes from ear to ear filled with sharp teeth, and six arms.

One look at it, and Iguro freezes. His eyes went wide as his muscle locked together. His lower face was covered by scarf so it's hard to see his expression, but based on Kaburamaru's worried hissing, Sanemi know. Iguro was on verge of a panic attack.

The Demon lunged at them.

But before it can reach them, a purple and pink blur passed by, cutting its face.

"...you two looks need help." The blur, Sanemi realize, was a petite girl with short black hair pinned back with large white and purple hair ornament.

"Yeah." Sanemi nodded. "Think you can distract it while I snap him outta lala land?"

"Don't take too long. Men who leave all works to the girl... is disgusting."

"I know." Deadpanned Sanemi, and doesn't her word hit home hard? Shinazugawa was so useless the debt was shouldered by his wife and children.

Shaking his head from that memory lane, Sanemi focused on Iguro. "Iguro? Iguro can you hear me?" He snapped his finger. Kaburamaru saw this as an incentive to bite her master on the nose.

It works. Iguro blinked rapidly. "H-hibari?"

"Welcome back to the present, bandage-boy." Replied Sanemi. "Now, get your head outta cloud. We got this huge demon to kill and that girl has an acid tongue." He jerked his head to the Butterfly Girl.

Iguro nodded, and he followed Sanemi in aiding the girl in killing this Demon.

It was a good thing they teamed up, as the Demon is a slippery bastard and its chitin is hard as a rock! Sanemi can only make decent scratches and he's the strongest fighter of the tree. To make things worse, those injuries quickly healed up.

 **"Poor little kids.."** Cooed the Demon derisively. **"Your swords are useless against me"**

The girl clenched her teeth. "This is not normal." She said. "Demons gained power from how many people they ate... exactly how many you have eaten?!"

**"Three, little butterfly. Three sweet, sweet Marechi."**

Both the girl and Sanemi freeze.

"Marechi?" Asked Iguro, unfamiliar with the term.

 **"Precious blood. Potent, rare, and deliciousss~"** Iguro twitched at the hissing lisp. **"One Marechi equal to fifty to a hundred normal human. How delish~ How lucky I am, in my five years imprisonment, I've encounter four Marechis."**

"Four? Don't you said you ate three?"

The Demon giggles and all six arms pointed at Sanemi.

 **"That white boy... you are Marechi too."** It said delightfully, before making an attack at Sanemi.

It was intercepted by Iguro and Butterfly Girl.

"Hibari. Run." Said Iguro.

"Like hell!"

The girl had crosshair on her face. "You idiot caveman! This Demon aiming for your life!"

"I KNOW DAMMIT! I know it!" Yelled Sanemi back. "Why do you think Demons attacked me in droves?! I've been hunted since night one! One more pest won't scare me!"

As in proving his point, he launched himself forward to the Demon.

The Demon opens its jaw wide.

Big mistake.

Sanemi reached to his pocket and uncapped a small vial filled with wisteria essence. Uncapping it, he threw the vial to the demon's gaping wide mouth, before using its face as a landing pad to propel himself backward.

The Demon's face contorted in pain and anger, as it began thrashing around. Screaming.

**"Damn you damn you damn you damnyoudamnyouDAMNYOU!"**

The girl blinked. "What did you gave it?"

"Wisteria essence. I heard Wisteria is poisonous to the demon. Glad to know it's true."

The girl turned at him with a serious expression. The first thing that Sanemi noted is that her eyes are indigo-purple. "Do you have some more?"

"Nope. That's my third." He and Iguro wore identical sheepish expression. They were almost overrun yesterday, okay?! "But if it helps, my other Katana is not Nichirin, but I coated it with Wisteria essence. I just reapplying fresh one this evening."

The girl ponders at it, before nodding. "Works enough to me. I don't have the strength to decapitate Demon, after all."

"No. But you're pretty fast." Pointed Sanemi. "You can stab the Demon multiple times and inject poison on them."

"That's the plan." Smirked her.

Without further ado, she jumped at the Demon with her insane speed and making numerous shallow, but poisonous cuts across the Demon's body. Injecting small but constant amounts of poison.

The Demon growled and tried to catch her in its grasp, but Sanemi intercepts the attack and pins the arms to the ground with knives.

Well, there goes his ammo.

Iguro ran to its lower body, his nimbleness and agility serve him well between dodging the centipede body. He runs the sword and cut as many centipede legs as he could. Turns out the legs are pretty vulnerable. That or the wisteria poison weakens it somehow.

The Demon snarled and bulldoze its way through. Goes as far as ripping its arms once they proved to be more trouble than what they worth.

Sanemi's eyes narrowed.

"Girl, go for eyes! Iguro, help me!"

The girl nodded and run through the centipede body. The Demon twisted its body in an attempt of caught her, but she was reaching the midsection and the tail was quickly slams away by Sanemi before it could reach her and Iguro cut the legs on its other side.

The girl slashed the demon's eye. Wisteria poison makes it goes blind real fast. The demon now trashed like possessed. It doesn't like losing its eyes.

"Gurk! Iguro!"

CRASH!

"WHITEY!"

SLASH!

~X~

The sun rose on a bright, blue day. Perfect for the final event of the Final Selection Exam.

Sanemi limped to the altar, supported by Iguro and Butterfly Girl, much to the disbelief of other participants.

"What the hell?!" Someone cries out. "You have a pretty girl who supports you? What the hell man?!"

That idiot earned triple glare.

"Har de har har." Sanemi replied. "Wanna try being slammed through tree by a massive Centipede Demon, you piece of ungrateful little shit?"

At least he had propagated his body endurance, mainly his back, spine, hips, and back of his head and neck. Otherwise, he's not beaten black and blue, but has cracked if not broken spine and dislocated hip!

"Cowards." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Hey. I take offense to that, Butterfly Girl. One of my granduncles is a coward and he has brain and tact."

"...You're right. Apologies. And my name isn't Butterfly Girl, Whitey."

"Mine isn't Whitey either."

"You don't tell me your name."

"Well, sorry for meeting in life-or-death situations. Let's try from the beginning. Hi, I'm Hibari Sanemi and yes, it was named after a bird. Try to make a bird-related joke and I'll find a way to kick your ass."

"Kocho Shinobu and you're a savage. Threatening a girl. That's not manly at all. Surprisingly, you can make a plan and think about using wisteria poison." Shinobu remarked. "And you?"

"Iguro Obanai. This, is Kaburamaru."

"My, a Snake boy has more manner than a birdie. How surprising. You should be ashamed, Hibari."

"I can be a gentleman if I want. Right now I feel like a savage." Sanemi shrugged and winces at the pain that soon follows. Yesh. He was so grounded at home. "Plus Savage and Protectiveness kinda run in the family."

"...Crazy."

"I know. But I won't trade them for anything in the world."

Their small banters were cut short with the arrival of Creepy Doll Twins. The Twins were thanking and congratulating them for surviving the Final exam, and thus proceeds to explain things about Demon Slayer Corps in more detail.

First, ten ranks. Mizunoto, Mizunoe, Kanoto, Kanoe, Tsuchinoto, Tsuchinoe, Hinoto, Hinoe, Kinoto, and lastly Kinoe.

Next, is the crow assignment. Each Slayer is assigned with a special breed crow called Kasugai Crow. Sanemi hoped his crow doesn't mind if Sanemi had other messenger birds.

Then their measurements were taken. There was another branch of the corps called Kakushi who took the measurements. They explained that their uniform will be delivered to their place when it was ready, so they have to give their current address.

Lastly, Ore Selecting.

Not just any ordinary ore. It was special ore that absorbs sunlight, thus the blade made out of it has the property of Sunlight, becoming lethal to the demon.

If not for his wounds, Sanemi would have vibrated with excitement and anticipation. Based on Shinobu's amused look, he failed to hid his excitement.

One by one, the survivors choose their ore.

When it was his turn, he limped to the altar and reach out to touch each ore. Subtly feeling them, before picking up an ore.

It wasn't the biggest nor toughest, or best looking, but Sanemi feels right.

**Rule Number #4: Always Trust Your Guts Instinct, ESPECIALLY If You Are Vongola (Either By Blood Or By Association)**

Still...

"Excuse me, can I requested custom designed sword?"

The girl on the left nodded. "Yes you may,"

"but there will be a price." Her twin continues.

" "Please submit the design." "

Sanemi shudders. Why they had to be creepy little shit?! Look at the ambiguos wordings! They were like, discouraging him! At least he knows that by price they mean monetary price! Sanemi took the paper and brush from Kakushi and draw his desired sword design.

He really doesn't want a standard sword, ok?

Seeing him confidently jostling down and submitted his design, made Shinobu steps forward. "I would like requesting customized sword too."

"Ah. Me." Iguro nodded as well.

Both took the blank paper and ink and also submitted their preferred sword.

Shinobu was inspired by Sanemi's great idea of coating his katana in wisteria poison. Since her arms are too weak to decapitate demon, she had to compensate with poison. After all her parents are doctors and her sister turned their new residence into hospital... this way she can continue Family Business while also capable of killing demons.

Iguro remembers how his sword break because it can't deal being swung in such high speed and flexibility while hitting Demon flesh. He had to scavenge still usable Nichirin blade. He feels like grave robber... but Sanemi shows him to pray for the sword's previous master so it didn't bother him much. Still, he would like a very flexible sword to match his self-made Breathing Style.

"Anyone else?"

No one. They are too scared by the twins' creepy words.

Spineless.

~X~

"I see... such a large number this time... I'm glad." A man said to his crow. "I hope I can see that white haired teen soon. I have him to thanks for taking care of my children there. Gods know Kanae is worried how her sister is going to survive and Iguro-kun deserves a friend."

He hoped they won't die so soon. It always saddens him whenever a member of corps die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... DONE! Sanemi's Final Selection only take one chapter!
> 
> *The Ubuyashiki Children who manages this Final selection aren't Kanata and Kiriya. Nope. It was their elder sisters. Kanata and Kiriya were still toddlers.
> 
> **Giotto was quite vexed on what Japanese views as acceptable underwear, so he made shorts and (for girls) sports bra for extra modesty
> 
> And yep. Sanemi unknowingly saves his fellow Slayers by luring most of the demons. And as per Vongola luck, he got the worst/most dangerous bunch. Why do you think he and Iguro need to use two vials of Wisteria essence to survive the Sixth Night?
> 
> That's all. See you in the next chapter and Review, please!


	8. Chapter 8

Genya took one look at his brother's appearance before hauling him to Medical Wing, piggyback style. It was testament how tired Sanemi-nii was when he's not even trying to put up a tough front. Whatever happened at Final Selection, must be very difficult and crazy. And considering he had gone for almost two weeks when the exam is only one week... his travel was anything but fun. That for certain.

Nakkuru-jii-san diagnosed Nii-chan with (THREE!) cracked ribs, minor concussion, and whacked him good for cutting his own palm which—WHAT?! And the wound did not heal properly before it got infected. Oh. And accidentally ingest Wisteria essence sometimes during those Seven Day of Death Match.

No one is happy about it.

"In my defense, someone is going to get killed!" Nii-chan flailed. "I got no choice okay?!"

Genya was displeased, but what else to do? Nii-chan views being big brother very seriously. Had he been more sociable and outgoing, he would adopt any and all kids younger than him (includes only a few months or even weeks younger) as younger siblings and proceeds to baby them all in his own way. So yes... him acting as bait to save other participants doesn't sound far-fetched.

He still refuses to let Nii-chan has ohagi for three days. Serves him right for making Genya worries! Even Tanjiro and Nezuko are in for it!

("My siblings are conspiring against me..." "Your fault." "I'm Sorry Okay?!")

Day eight after Nii-chan return, Kie-baa-chan gave birth to another child. A baby boy named Rokuta. He's adorable and reminds Genya of Hiroshi when he's just a newborn and... dammit! He's tearing up again!

Nii-chan has mostly healed a day afterward, and they keep the training light. Laps around the village instead of running on the mountain. But they still visit the mountain to learn more in-depth about the plants, fruits, and other mountain's goods and when to get them. They are seasonal goods, after all. Tanjuro-ji-san taught them. Being a Coal burner didn't earn much so knowing which seasonal goods ripe for taking were Kamado need-to-know knowledge. And then they camped out during nighttime, and Ieyasu-jii taught them how to read the stars.

If you encounter a civilization, good, you can ask for direction, but if you stuck in the middle of nowhere? Tough luck. Learn to read the Sun and Star movement!

During the day you can use sun movement to determine the direction, but during the night, especially New Moon, you only have the stars to rely on. Unless you visited a big town like Tokyo and bought a compass. Even then compass gets skewed if you put metal nearby, and the sword is made from metal. Yeah. Stars to go.

"You know," Tanjiro whispered, "we learn breath of the Sun, do you think there's Breath of the Moon and Breath of the Stars?"

Genya shrugged "Who knows?" but he's interested too.

How many breaths are there? Nii-chan did say the boy he saved made Breath of Serpent, which uses Breath of Water as the base. It must be interesting!

Day thirteen after Nii-chan returned home from Final Selection, the four of them were called to Main House.

They found an old man with green haori and a hyottoko mask covering his face.

"My name is Shinozaki Tetsuichi*" the man introduced himself. "I've forged Nichirin blade to Hibari Sanemi and now come to deliver it."

Nii-chan stepped forward. "I'm Hibari Sanemi."

The old man looks at him in appraisal and nodded. He took off the cloth-wrapped luggage and unwraps it. It was a set of weapons. A katana and three double-edges Tanto. The Katana Tsuba (Guard) was in the shape of a circle with engravings of Cloud, like Jii-san's Cloud Crest. The Tanto was connected from Kashira (Pommel) with chains. Looking closer, there's a clasp on it, which Nii-chan can detach the Tanto from each other.

Genya grinned. Nii-chan really loves it when he's allowed to try out Ugetsu-jii-san's irregular sword.

"Nichirin Sword is also called Color Changing sword. The color represents the wielder's soul." What? Really? Now everyone is interested. "Let's see what your swords' color will be."

Excited, Nii-chan unsheathes the Katana first. It went from blank to various shades of purple. From rich, royal purple to pale purple. And the color _shifts_ , as if they were alive.

A quick look at the tanto and they reveal they were the same. Various, ever-shifting shades of purple.

They're so damn gorgeous and befitting for a Cloud.

"Oho? This is interesting." Said Kotetsu. "I've forged various Nichirin sword and see them in various color... I've seen blade with a pattern on them, but this is the first time I've ever seen a blade with ever-shifting multiple shades of the same color."

Well, of-fucking-course! Nii-chan is a Cloud. Clouds never stay put. Cloud never stays the same. The winds blow changing the shape. The time pass and the color change. Cloud is always changing, always moving. It was only natural his Nichirin color is ever-changing shades of purple.

Nii-chan looks proud of it (as he should!) and paid Kotetsu with agreeable amount plus some extra tips. That and message that Sanemi might ask for something in the future. His battle style is wild, too wild, that he wants to be armed to the teeth.

Genya has suspicions that Nii-chan thinking about lines of steel-tipped boots and knuckleduster with mini claw. And Wisteria bombs. And maybe Senbon. How did he know? Easy. Genya enters his room to collect dirty laundry and saw the notes spread on the bedside table.

And nii-chan was wondering why did Jii-san pull his ear that day.

With the sword had arrived, it was only matters of time before Nii-chan has his first mission. The Kasugai crow will deliver him the mission destination and nii-chan will set off.

Then Tanjiro pulls them all one night and Dance the Hinokami Kagura—Sun Breathing Non-Lethal Version. That was when Genya know.

Nii-chan will depart soon. Either tomorrow or the day after

Everyone wore somber gaze, but smiles and congratulates him. Wishing him good luck.

Kie-ba-chan made Sanemi held Rokuta, the youngest who had just born a week ago when Nii-chan was in Death Match Exam.

The next day they had no lesson. Genya, Nezuko, and Tanjiro sticking close to nii-chan. He doesn't know when the mission arrives and how long till he can see nii-chan again, and that upsets them like nothing else.

That evening, a big crow landed on Nii-chan shoulder.

"West! West! To the west!" The crow said. "A small village in the west! People have been disappearing! Go to the west! Hurry up and save them!"

Had it wasn't his Nii-chan who was receiving the mission, Genya would be slack-jawed in amazement. Now, that was one effective messenger bird...

...doesn't make Genya any less upset.

They were prepared since this morning. Had prepared nii-chan's stuff.

The bag is filled with more stuff than the one Nii-chan took to Final Selection. The notebook had network information. What town, what settlement, what business, who's in the charge, the safe word, as well the rough map sketch. Another would be a blank book and ink stick and brush set. Then change clothes, fully stocked medicine kit with the newest batch of Sun Healing Salve (as big as Nezuko's fist and smelled of wisteria), three pouches filled with Wisteria, five vials of Wisteria essence and each twice the size of tiny ones Nii-chan took to Final Selection. Preserved dried meat and vegetable, and three water canteens. Lastly was 5000 Yen in loose change.

...that's a lot. Nii-chan tried to refuse, but one... or a dozen... glare, added with The Look, Nii-chan finally relented.

Nii-chan uniform looks so cool. Black with a silver button. Jii-san gave nii-chan a really big haori, down to knees, in purple color with silver wind swirls at the bottom and sleeves. It also has hoods, for particularly bright, sunny day.

Big enough to hide Nii-chan's Irregular Swords, spare Katana he brings over from Final Selection, and other assortments of weapons.

Tanjiro gives nii-san a scarf that reeks of his Sky Flame for all and sundry. Any Flame Active or Hyper Sensitive people could feel it miles away. Anymore thicker and Genya might mistake him spun his Flame into threads which were used to wove the scarf. Nezuko too gives him an engraved brooch that was drenched with her Storm. Thing is, Genya can't exactly complain since he did give nii-chan tekko gloves saturated with his own Storm.

"I'll send letters," Nii-chan promised, with his Hawk perched on his shoulder. "Expect me to sends one every three-four weeks. If I don't send any, expect me to get hurt really bad. No letter within four months..."

"Don't talk like that!" Tanjiro cuts in. Eyes wet with tears. "You will be fine! You'll live! I'm sure of it! You definitely will be fine!"

Nii-chan grinned and ruffles their hair. "I'll try to be back every new year then."

"Sanemi," Jii-san called, "be careful."

"Yes, Jii-san."

"And if you had the chance, learn other breaths. Breathing Technique is Weapon developed to combat Demons. A Skill to be learned and honed. Don't limit yourself with what you have now. If you got the opportunity, grasp it. Learn as much as you can. If you feel comfortable with other Breath, use it. Having a wide array of skill never hurt. Never limit yourself, lest you will confine yourself with something called Arrogance-Born Stupidity. Be Jack of All Trades. This will serve you well in the future."

"I understand."

~X~

They trained. Harder and harder. Pushing new limits.

Their family built a new training obstacle with Mist Flame (who's the Active Mist here?). The trio had got too used to the mountain area, so they build up a town area.

It basically empty buildings in various shapes and sizes. The goal was to navigate their way out, by following the line. And no. By that, they don't mean running through the road but climbs up to the roof, jump over the wall, and jumping from roof to roof. Learning to calculate the much-needed energy and distance.

Which means... off balance and sent falling off from the roof, bursting off and making a hole in the said roof, miscalculated the distance and landed on safety net between two buildings (Thank Hinokami, Nakkuru-jii won't be pleased otherwise), or learning trough first-hand experience that walls don't make from good kisser.

Then they had to add traps, such as (blunted) projectiles, Thief Alarm, and some servants and patrol guards were roped in as actual people. To make Genya, Nezuko, and Tanjiro can run their way through the crowded street, running from roof to roof unseen, and so on.

Nii-chan is so going to be pissed when he knew that he was left behind.

Then firearms.

This Lesson start with caution. Gun has no Safe edge, unlike katana. It's easy to hurt someone even if you don't mean it. One pull and the trigger will result in someone get shot. The bullet is very fast, the chance dodging it was very low unless you were trained for years. And aiming is no easy task.

They weren't given a real gun. A toy guy. Weight and shaped the same as the real deal, but the bullet was parchment and peas. Harmless, but still hurt if you get hit by.

The impact from when the trigger is pulled, the aim... the slightest wind and tremors resulting in off-aim. For something deceptively small and harmless, it was very difficult to master.

Yet Genya fell in love with it. Out of all lesson, he finds Firearm Class the easiest. Finding putting off and putting together the part is rather soothing, as soothing as cleaning the katana after using it. He likes the clicking sound when he reloaded the bullet into the magazines.

Tanjiro is good at Sword. Nezuko is an absolute terror in unarmed combat with her mean left hook and deadly kicks. Nii-chan's sharp wit is legendary in how vicious it can be. Genya's specialized field is in firearm and aiming stuff from distance.

Funny, seeing his sense is not Sight, but Taste.

"You know..." Akai-jii commented one evening, "I never see a real gunblade. You know, a mixture between a gun and a sword. Like a blade was put on a gun's barrel or something. The concept, I've heard stuff like that, but seeing it in person? Never. No one knows how to use it without compromising themselves... but if it was you, maybe you can make it works."

Genya beamed at him.

Gunblade. A hybrid between a gun and a sword. That sounds... awesome. It allows him to snipe Demon from distance, while still allows him to use Breath of the Sun for close-range battle.

It seems he had an idea of how he wants his Nichirin Blade looks like.

He will wait till Nezuko seventeen, though. Separation is no fun. He prefers if three of them go to the same Final Selection. Safer that way and they had higher likelier sends to the same mission. Maybe appealing to the Corps' boss to put them in the same team?

He will ask Nii-chan when he comes back.

~X~

_To my Family,_

_Sorry, letter this month took so damn long. You see, I met this guy. Kumeno Masachika. He said my fighting style is so wild, it probably fits with Breath of Wind, so he took me to his Master._

_Yup. This is my Second Breath! And guess what? I'm apparently natural-born for it. Like how Tanjiro was meant for Sun Breathing! How cool is that?_

_Anyway, Wind Breathing is so wild it's crazy!_

_And I may or may not make it even deadlier..._

_See... it relies on strong swing, viciousness, and unpredictable movement, that the Demon looks like torn apart by a tornado. I did try using Cloud Flame on my previous assignment to see what happened and... uhh... I kinda create a mini-tornado? Like, a real one?_

_Yeah. Nope. No way I'm admitting this. I bullshit my way by lying it was the Demon's Blood Art. Good thing my crow is not around. He answers to Ubuyashiki first, me second, and I'm not comfortable yet let outsider know Family Secret._

_So uh... don't ask me to perform Breathing Style when I was using Flame ok? And DON'T ANY OF YOU TRY TO MIX YOUR FLAMES WITH SUN BREATHING! WE DON'T NEED FOREST FIRE!_

_Sign,_   
_Hibari Sanemi_

_P.S. Remember Iguro? My newest assignment had me partnered up with him and someone else. I'll tell you more about this mission when we're done with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't know who made Sanemi's sword so here you go, an OC
> 
> This is the Finale of Childhood Entry. The Next Chapter start from either beginning of Canon OR straight up to when Nezuko is 17 and the Trio gonna enters their Final Selection, making Muzan's attack never happened because of reasons. Please tell me which one you like more.
> 
> Sanemi's sword resembling Asari Ugetsu's Four Irregular Blades as mentioned. He likes it when he had hidden ace in his sleeve. And about the color, in Canon Sanemi's sword is green due he learns Wind Breathing first, here he was Flame Active and thus his sword's color represents his Flame Color.
> 
> So yes, Tanjiro, Nezuko, and Genya will have color matching their Flame. And Tanjiro's Demon Slayer Mark may or may not be different due circumstances.


End file.
